Just Another NCIS Fairy Tale
by soccergil98
Summary: It was a normal day for NCIS. It was just a normal case for the team. But when the kids have nowhere to go, Gibbs chose to do the right thing, weather they like it or not. How far will Ziva go to save her new family? Rated T. Tiva McAbby!
1. NCIS Fanfiction Chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfic so please be nice. Remember to R&R**_

Ziva walked through the elevator doors at 6:30, early from her morning run. She noticed she was the first one here. It is unsurprising since Tony is always late. 30 minutes later Tony and McGee walked through the elevator doors.

"All I'm saying is that girl is not your type. I mean, how do you get a date and not me?"

"You got a date Tim? That is great! What is she like?" Ziva questioned

Tim blushed and said "She is very nice. She is an FBI agent."

"Wow. How did you two meet?" Ziva politely asked

"I spilled my coffee on her." He smiled, recalling the memory

"See what mean I Ziva?" Tony cried desperately "This stuff happens to Gibbs. And me! Not the…the McGee!"

"What happens to me Dinozzo?" Gibbs chose the perfect time to walk in.

"Uh nothing boss" Tony scrambled to answer the boss man.

"Good. Let's go. Dead Petty Officer." Gibbs said gruffly. "Dinozzo, fill up the truck. McGee go get Ducky. Ziva's driving."

Tony and Tim groaned knowing they shouldn't have stopped for doughnuts on the way to work.

_**Thanks for reading! Remember to tell me what you think.**_

_**I don't know how often I'll be updating but I hope you give me your thoughts on whether**_

_**I should continue this story.**_


	2. NCIS Fanfiction Chapter 2

7 minutes later they show up at a medium sized white house with a wood fence surrounding the front yard.

Gibbs rang the doorbell and a very attractive woman opened the door. "Hello. Are you NCIS?"

"Yes we are. Who are you?" Tony butted in

"I am Ashley Rain. I live next door. My husband and I came over when his daughter called us, she was sobbing. In the kitchen he's-he's there. He was stabbed multiple times in the stomach and chest. Um… come on in. I'm sorry, when I'm scared I babble. I just am worried about his children. He usually paid nannies or babysitters to watch them but now that he's um… dead… I just don't know what to do!" she cried as tears began to overflow from her eyes. "We can't afford that. Were both moving next week and no one is going to be able to watch them. Maybe if I had paid more attention…" she cried as her cheeks became stained with her tears.

Gibbs looked uncomfortable. As did Tony and Ziva. Gibbs motioned for Tim to comfort her.

As McGee kneeled down next to her Gibbs started barking out orders "Tony, take pictures. Tim, when you're done bag and tag. Ziva, go get the daughter's statement and make sure she's ok. Ducky will be here soon to check the body."

Ziva walked upstairs and walked to the daughter's bedroom. She saw petty officers husband and told him she could take it from here.

"Are you an NCIS agent?" the girl asked

"Yes I am. What is your name?" Ziva asked as gently as possible

"Aria Andrews. My brother's name is James. I am 13 years old and he is 8."

"My name is Ziva. It is very nice to meet you. It was very smart of you to call your neighbors." Ziva put out

"Thank you, I guess. Do you need my side of the story?"

"Yes. So can you tell me what happened?"

"Yes. I was watching my brother in my room and he was playing video games. I went to the bathroom and heard someone banging around in the kitchen and I walked downstairs to see if my dad was home, and… he was…was dead! I could have sworn I saw someone with red hair run by the window but … I was probably just hallucinating"

"Ok besides that did you see anything out of the ordinary?"

"No. Well, Mrs. Rain was outside doing yoga. The only thing unusual about that is usually she does it with Mr. Rain. It turns out he was at the store. "

Ziva made a mental note to interview the Rains'. "So… Do you have any relatives that you can live with?"

"No. it's always just been me, James, and my dad."

"Ok Aria. I will ask my boss what we should do."

Ziva left Aria in her bedroom and walked downstairs only to find Gibbs interviewing Mrs. Rain.

"Excuse me Mrs. Rain; I have to ask my boss something."

"Please… call me Rebecca."

"What do you need Ziva?" Gibbs asked

"The kids don't have any place to stay. What are we going to do?"

"They will stay at NCIS during the day and at night they will stay with you. I'll make help out too."

"But Gibbs! I can't keep th-" Ziva was cut short by Tony

"Boss! I think we might have something!"


	3. NCIS Fanfiction Chapter 3

_**Hiya guys!**_

_**I just wanted to let you all know that I really appreciate you taking the time to read my story!**_

_**All constructive critism is welcome. Also, I just wanted to two of my readers who reviewed my story:**_

_**NCIStwin1**_

_**And**_

_**Agent Aleu**_

_**Just one more time to any of you who have added me as a favorite, alerted or reviewed my story!**_

_**O! And I forgot to say this the last two chapters: I DO NOT OWN NCIS! IF I DID, I WOULDN'T BE WRITING STORIES ABOUT IT. **_

_**I love you guys!**_

_**~Soccergil98**_

Gibbs walked onto the back porch where Tony was squatting next to the staircase.

"What ya got DiNozzo?"

"It looks like blood boss." Tony said, gesturing to tiny red splatters on the ground.

"Bag it. Bring it to Abs." Gibbs stated simply

Ziva walked into Aria's bedroom where she saw the girl staring at a photograph of a happy family. "Is that your mother Aria?"

She turned around, startled "Yes. It was taken when I was 6. The whole family went to Disney World. It was before my mom died and my dad joined the navy. Even little baby James got to go."

"You are being very brave about this Aria" Ziva stated

"Thank you. My dad always told me to make the best out of a situation. But… I don't know how long I can do that."

"I understand how you feel."

"How is that Ziva?"

"When I was young my mother died. After that my father told me emotion was bad. When my sister Tali was killed in a suicide bombing, I felt terrible, but my father told me once again that emotion was my worst enemy and punished me for showing it. But, when I moved to America, my brother was shot right in front of me. My new family, NCIS, taught me to express my feelings. They are more of a family to me than my father ever was. I think, hiding your feelings makes you feel even worse. It all gets bottled up inside you and one day, you have to let it all out. I think today is that day Aria."

Aria looked up at Ziva and she realized she was right. Tears started streaming out of her eyes as Ziva pulled her to her chest until she calmed down. She whispered comforting things like 'shhh, its all right' and 'it will be okay'.

Ten minutes later Aria pulled away and looked at Ziva, I mean really looked at her. There she realized they were not all that different. "Ziva?" Aria asked "Where are we going to stay?"

"You will come to NCIS during the day and spend the night at my apartment. I only have one bedroom, but I will sleep on the couch and you and James on my bed. I will start to look for a three bedroom apartment."

"Oh. Thank you for taking us. I will start packing my stuff. And I'll tell James to get his stuff."

"Ok Aria. I will go and continue the investigation."

Ziva walked downstairs and into the kitchen where the body was. The body was gone so she guessed Ducky had already gone back to NCIS. She walked outside in the front yard to try to find Gibbs when she noted that Ducky's truck was still outside. She immediately sensed something was wrong. She drew her gun and walked around the side of the car. Nothing. She turned around, but before she could register what was happening the gun was kicked out of her hand. She fought back but he sensed her attacks. Forty-five seconds later she was lying face down on the ground with her hands being tied behind her. She figured it was not a good idea to fight back. After all, they were still at the crime scene and someone would notice she was gone eventually right?

_**Ok so, I know this is not a really good place to stop but… I'm trying to keep my chapters as short as I can.**_

_**So… review if you like it.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Soccergil98**_

_**(P.S: REMEMBER; IT WON'T KILL YOU TO CLICK ON THAT LITTLE BUTTON AND REVIEW! IF YOU DO, I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!)**_


	4. NCIS Fanfiction Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! I just wanted to thank anyone who reviewed, added to favorites, or alerted my story. **_

_**Just to let you know, im starting a new story about the NCIS team. Its going to be about Ziva, Tony, Abby, McGee, and a few other plane passengers. The plane goes down and the team is stranded on a deserted island. I've been brainstorming this story for a while and I finally got off my lazy butt to write it. It will include Tiva and McAbby. **_

_**Also, review or message me on weather Jeanne, Gibbs, or anyone else from previous (dead or alive) NCIS episodes should be on the plane crash with them.**_

_** Love,**_

_**Soccergil98**_

Ziva was shoved into the autopsy van. She was forced onto the ground and tied up. The only other time she had felt so helpless was when she was in Somalia. She was not alone. When Ziva looked to her right she saw Jimmy and Ducky lying next to her.

The man kicked her. She realized he must have a reason for doing this. This was no random hostage. She noted she had no duck tape on her mouth whereas ducky and Jimmy did.

She spoke "Who are you?"

"You do not remember me Ziva?"

Ziva knew he looked familiar but couldn't put her finger on it. Wait! "You are Mr. Rain. I guess red wasn't your real hair color. That would explain the red splatters on the porch we found. How did it start to drip? Does your wife know?"

"Shut up!" he yelled as he kicked her. "And no. My wife is a clueless bitch."

His kick earned a painful wince from Ziva. "Why are you doing this?" she questioned.

"Shut up! God! Im not waiting! I'm just going to kill you now! You really want to know why I'm trying to kill you? Because, you- killed- my- SISTER!" he raised his gun to Ziva's head just as he was about to pull the trigger she swung her feet and he fell to the ground.

She grabbed his gun and kicked him, hard. He screamed in agony and she felt a ping of happiness when she heard a rib crack. She grabbed his gun and pointed it at him. "Who are you!"

He groaned and said "You killed my sister when she was in Israel. I married Rebecca to get close to Petty Officer Andrews. I killed him to get NCIS to come. I played good neighbor with the kids so no one would suspect me. I just wanted to avenge my sister." He was crying now.

"I never killed an American in Israel. I brother was the only one who did that." She cuffed him and dragged him into the street; only to throw him down.

Ziva was mad. She shot the ground next to him. He jumped and screamed. She kicked him in his hurt rib and he cried out in pain. She heard Tony, Gibbs, McGee, and Rebecca Rain screaming at her to stop. She didn't listen. No one accuses her of a murder she didn't do and than try to kill her and get away with it. She raised her gun up, but before she could do anything, she felt someone grab her. She looked behind herself and saw Tony. He grabbed her gun as McGee and Gibbs ran to help Ducky and Jimmy.

"Ziva. Are you ok?"

"Yes Tony I am fine"

"No Ziva. What was that about?"

"He kidnapped me. And then he tried to kill me. I am sorry. I was not going to let him try to kill me and get away with it. I do not know what came over me."

"It's ok Ziva. Lets go see how Ducky and Jimmy are doin'.

"Ok Tony."

Ziva and Tony walked over to the autopsy van where Ducky was telling a story. "So then the man captured us but before he could do anything me and my assistant, Ronald was his name, jumped up showing our hands. He was so surprised that we had gotten out of his trap he let his guard down for one moment. That moment was all we needed; we threw him down and called the police. I never saw him again. I haven't seen Ronald either. He didn't like the danger that came with the job. He then said he knew medical school was a waste and quit. I do sometimes wonder about the lad.

"Nice story Duck." Gibbs stated

"I'm going to go check on Aria and James." Ziva just remembered them

Tony looked at her oddly "I'll go with you."

_**Ok so… that's it for today. **_

_**Remember to tell me what you think of my new story. **_

_**Also, DON'T FORGET TO REVIW!**_

_**I love all of you who reviewed the last chapter!**_

_**~Soccergil98 **_


	5. NCIS Fanfiction Chapter 5

_**Ok so… hey! **_

_**I'm so **_

_**bored so I decided to write. My new story's first chapter is up and I can't decide whether I should post it or make you wait. **_

_**DISCLAIMER::: Sadly, I don't own it. And if I did I wouldn't be writing stories about it. **_

_**Anyways… on with the story**_

After Ziva and Tony helped the kids finish packing, they started driving back to NCIS.

They took Aria and James down to Abby's lab to meet to introduce them.

"Tony! Ziva! You guys are here! Wait. Why are you here? Oh who cares it's so great to-" Abby stopped talking when she noticed Aria and James standing by the door awkwardly. "Oh! Who are you guys?"

It was Tony's turn to talk "They are Aria and James Andrews. Their dad was –"Tony stopped when he remembered Aria and James were still in the room. "Um… Ziva why don't you take Aria and James upstairs to show them around the building and introduce them to everyone.

"Sure Tony." Ziva chuckled thinking he was already acting like a dad; thinking about the kids before anything else.

When she walked into the elevator she could hear Tony telling about the case, and how it was the easiest one he had ever done since Mr. Rain just confessed to Ziva.

When the elevator opened she was met by a very angry looking Gibbs. When he saw the kids his face softened up. Until, McGee came running up to him, his shirt stained by coffee.

He started rambling on and on "Oh boss. I'm so sorry. It was an accident. I'll go and buy you a new coffee. I didn't mean it I-"

"MCGEE!" Gibbs yelled "It's ok."

Tim looked surprised as Gibbs shooed him back to his desk.

"Ziva. Take Aria and James back to your house. It's been a hard day. For all of you. Go. Get some rest. Unpack" Gibbs ordered more than offered

"Thank you Gibbs." Ziva said as she went to her desk to pick up the suitcases that Aria and James had packed.

When they arrived at her apartment she looked in the back and saw James was sleeping.

Aria looked at her and said "If you want me to wake him up I will. I know you aren't to happy learning we had to stay with you."

"No. I will carry him in. And… I never said I didn't want to take you."

Ziva grabbed James and walked to the elevator. They waited for it to come but it turns out it was out of service. She walked to the stairs and lugged James' fifty pound body up three flights of stairs.

When they got in she carried the young boy to her bedroom and tucked him in her bed.

She closed the door and walked out into the living room where Aria was standing next to her couch awkwardly.

"Sit down. It will not lick."

"Huh?" asked Aria

"I said the couch will not lick. What is wrong Aria" said Ziva seeing her confused expression

"Do you mean 'it wont bite'?" asked Aria, smiling

"Oh. Tony told me it was lick. I guess that is what I get letting him help me with my English."

"Ziva, have you ever killed anyone?"

"No. I have not Aria." Said Ziva, obviously lying.

"I know you have Ziva. I saw you almost kill Mr. Rain. I know you missed on purpose. You can't lie to me." said Aria knowingly

"Fine. I was born in Israel where my father is the director of Mossad. He trained me to be an assassin."

"Then why are you at NCIS?"

"They are my family. I can't leave."

"Oh. Are you and Tony dating?"

"What! No! Why do you think that?"

"You like him though?"

"No Aria. Me and Tony are just partners. We only have a professional relationship."

"Please Ziva. I see the way you look at each other."

"Fine. Maybe I like him a little bit. Are you happy?"

"Yeah."

"So. Is there anyone you like at your school? "

"I don't go to school. James and I are homeschooled on our laptops. I guess we should have done our work today. Oh well."

"Your homeschooled? Would you like to go to public school? We could enroll you guys later."

"I don't know. James isn't that social."

"I am sure that could be fixed. Aria, you can not protect your brother forever. He will have to go out and live his life."

"I know. I guess I would want to go to public school. It would be fun to have some friends."

"Ok. We can talk more about it tomorrow. For now, are you hungry?"

"Ya. A little. Do you have anything good?"

"Not really. I guess I will have to go grocery shopping tomorrow. Would you like to go out?"

"Sure I guess."

"We can order pizza if you want."

"No it's fine."

"Ok. If you are sure."

Just then, the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi Ziva. It's Tony. I was just wondering if you and James and Aria want to come out to dinner with me."

"Uh. Let me ask."

"Aria do you want to go out to dinner with Tony?"

"Of coarse I do Ziva!" she winked

Ziva rolled her eyes and put the phone up to her ear "Hello… Tony?"

"Yeah Ziva?"

"Yes. We would like to go."

"Ok. I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye Ziva"

"Ok Aria. He will be here at seven. Should we go wake up James now?"

"Yes. I'll go wit h you."

Ziva slowly opened up the door and stared at him; letting him savor his last moments of slumber.

She gently shook him "James. James. James wake up sweetie."

He opened his eyes "Where's daddy?"

Aria and Ziva shared a glance "Do you not remember sweetie?"

"Ya. I remember. I just hoped it was a dream."

"It's ok sweetie. You have me and Tony and Gibbs and the whole NCIS team now. In fact we were just going to go get something to eat with Tony. Do you not want to go?"

"No. I will go Ziva. I'm sorry for being a bother."

"You are not a bother James. So are you ready to go? Tony will be here any minute."

_Ding Dong_

"That would be him. Are both of you ready to go?"

"Ya."

"Ok! Let's go."

_**So that's it! My computer says this is 1,070 words long so… there's my long chapter.**_

_**OK… so remember to R&R! **_

_**That means to REVIEW!**_


	6. NCIS Fanfiction Chapter 6

_**Hey! **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NCIS!**_

_**REMEMBER TO REVIEW.**_

After a long dinner with Tony and James talking about movies, one of the many things they had in common, everyone was finally done with dinner. Ziva drove surprisingly calm back to the apartment. She looked in the back of her red mini cooper where, once again, James was sleeping.

She opened the back door and scooped him in her arms. She walked up to apartment and opened the door, breathing in the cool air. She brought him into her bedroom and tucked him in she walked into the living room where she saw Aria snuggled up on the loveseat. She tip toed over and peeked at her, she was sleeping with her mouth opened, snoring gently. "Well, that's one thing we have in common, we both snore."

She went to her closet and grabbed a spare blanket to cover Aria with.

She grabbed a random book off her bookshelf and sat on the couch. When she looked at the cover it turns out its called _American idioms and their meanings_. She sighed; she really didn't want to read a book about stupid American phrases. Ziva was on page two of her book when she heard a noise outside. She went to her window and saw a suspicious figure outside her apartment. She grabbed her gun, went outside her room, locked the door, and descended the stairs.

When she reached door she looked outside and saw the person walk back to their car and grab something. She ran outside and screamed "NCIS! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

The person put his hands up in the air and said "Ziva it's me! Put the gun down!"

Ziva lowered her gun "Tony?"

"Who else?"

"Why are you here Tony?"

"You forgot your leftovers."

"Oh. I am sorry that I almost shot you."

"All in a days work. Can I come in?"

"Sure Tony. You have to be quiet though. James and Aria are sleeping."

"Sure thing!"

When they walked in the apartment Tony flopped onto her couch like he was at his house.

"I am glad that you are comfortable here Tony." Ziva stated sarcastically,

"Thanks!" Tony said obliviously "So what's on TV tonight?" he grabbed the remote and flipped on the television.

"Tony if you are going to come here and watch TV with the volume up to fifty like an old man, you can at least carry Aria to bed. I was going to but now that you are here I think you can handle it right? Unless… you are too weak than… I can always…" she trailed off knowing she had Tony at old man.

"Fine. I can handle a thirteen year old girl. I mean… how heavy can she be?" he walked over to Aria and as gently as he could, picked her up.

Tony almost dropped her and he started groaning . "Don't worry I got her. She's not heavy at all." Tony was panting and he wasn't even halfway to her room.

Aria woke up and looked surprised "Put me down Tony! Geez I'm not that heavy! I'm only ninety pounds._ Ziva_ can carry me. Next time you pick me up work out a little would ya? I'm going to bed."

"She seems to be cooling off to you."

"It's warming up Ziva"

"Same difference"

Tony started flipping through channels until he saw something that caught his eye "Finding Nemo. This movie is a classic."

"Tony that is a child movie yes?"

"So?"

"I am just saying that is a little weird."

"Just watch it Ziva. You might like it"

An hour and thirty minutes later Ziva was curled up against Tony. She hadn't had much sleep lately so she found the warmth coming from his body comforting.

The last thing she saw before she fell asleep was a clownfish.

She felt herself being shook "Ziva. Get up"

"Tony. I am a trained assassin. I was awake the minute you touched me." Ziav said with her eyes closed

"Sorry Ziva I forgot you're a ninja."

She smiled." I would not be calling me that if I were you my little hairy butt."

Tony's face froze up and he realized she probably wasn't kidding. He stood up and stretched. "Well… Thanks for letting me… stay… for a while."

Right then Ziva and Tony's eyes met.

They leaned in until their lips met. They kissed with a fiery passion until Ziva pulled away, gasping for breath

Tony walked to the door and Ziva followed.

Tony looked at her "You know, I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

"Me too Tony" It was rare that Ziva showed her real emotions but when she did they were true.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow Ziva?"

"Yes. I have to go to work. Then I have to go grocery shopping with Aria and James and then if we had time I was going to look at bigger apartments. They can not keep sharing my room forever. Also, the couch is starting to hurt my back."

"Than that's what I'm doing too."

"You do not have to Tony"

"I want to Ziva"

_**Awwwwww…**_

_**I promised you Tiva, there it is. Don't worry, there will be some McAbby coming up too. **_

_**I don't know how this story is going to be but worry not, its going to be dramatic**_

_**Also, coming up: Ziva and Tony move in together and plan on adopting James and Aria. But when they finally do, an old enemy of Ziva's could ruin everything. DUN DUN DUN DRAMATIC!**_

_**Remember if you like it you should show it by REVIEWING!**_

_**~Soccergil98**_


	7. NCIS Fanfiction Chapter 7

_**Hola people!**_

_**I love all you who reviewed my last chapter. Anyways, I decided to wait until this story is done or almost done until I post my story.**_

_**It officially will have Jeanne in it, so I plan to have TONS of Tiva drama.**_

_**Anyways, **_

_**On with the story**_

_**~Soccergil98**_

The next morning Ziva woke up at seven. She didn't have to be in until eight today so she decided to let James and Aria sleep for another half hour.

She walked to the fridge intent on making breakfast. The events of last night came flooding back to her and she smiled at the dazed look Tony had in his eyes after they kissed.

She opened the refrigerator door and was stunned by the lack of food she had. All that was occupying it was: Milk, some nasty looking turkey, ketchup, mustard, Jelly, and a jar of honey God only knows how it got there.

She called Tony "DiNozzo" he sounded like he just woke up.

"Shalom Tony. Do you think you could run to the store and pick up stuff for breakfast?"

"Sure. What time does work start again?"

"Eight. So you better hurry"

Twenty minutes later Tony showed up at the door with three grocery bags in his hands.

"What did you buy Tony?"

"Just some eggs, bacon, pancake mix, and well, I just bought a lot of food."

"Thank you. Do you think you could get started on breakfast while I get dressed and get Aria and James up?"

"Sure Zee-vah."

Ziva smiled, he was so happy this morning. She went into her bedroom and grabbed a pair of cargo pants, a green v-neck tee and walked to the bathroom. She pulled her hair back and walked back into her bedroom.

Aria and James were sleeping peacefully. Though James stole most of the covers, Aria didn't look like she minded.

She walked over to them and shook them awake.

Aria and James sat up, yawning.

"What is that smell?" Aria asled

"Tony is cooking"

Tony is here?"

"Yeah"

Aria winked and ran into the kitchen to help Tony mot burn down the apartment.

Thirty minutes later they were on their way to NCIS.

James rode with Tony and Aria with Ziva.

Ziva smiled, for once, thing were going right.

_**So that's it. Tell me what you think. **_

_**IF YOU LIKED IT AT ALL I WONT KILL YOU TI PUSH THE BUTTON AND REVIEW!**_

_**P.S I start school tomorrow so I don't know how often im going to start posting.**_

_**~Soccergil98**_


	8. NCIS Fanfiction Chapter 8

**Hey! **

**Sorry for taking FOREVER to post. I started school last week and I've had TONS of homework. It usually takes two hours to get it all done. I could write in the morning except school starts at 6:45 and I have to get up at five. No way in heck am I getting up earlier than that to write this story. **

**Ok enough of my excuses. On with the story**

**(P.S. This chapter might be confusing. I have a lot of ideas I need to fit into one chapter.)**

**(P.P.S A couple chapters ago I said Tony and Ziva would move in together. Well, I lied. If they did move in together right now, there wouldn't be as much Tiva.)**

**~Soccergil98**

Ziva and Aria were two minutes late. They still had to wait for Tony and James.

About ten minutes later Tony and James came.

They got out of the car, licking ice-cream cones.

"Tony! Why would you get ice- cream? We just had breakfast! And you are TWELVE minutes late."

"Sorry Ziva I didn't think you would mind."

"Why would I not mind! Oh well. You can tell Gibbs why we are late."

Tony gulped as they entered the elevator.

After telling Gibbs why they were late, Tony received a very painful head slap from Gibbs, and a very sharp elbow from Ziva.

They sat down at their desks but realized Aria and James had no where to sit. Ziva spoke first "Why don't I take you guys down to Abby's lab. You will love Abby"

"Sure."

The minute they walked into Abby's lab and James saw Abby dancing to "Girls just wanna have fun" you could tell he had a major crush on her.

"Abby! Abby!" Abby turned down the music

"Oh hey Ziva! What's up! Oh hey guys." Abby said looking at Aria and James

"Abby. Do you mind watching them for a while?"

"Of course not Ziva! You go ahead and don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

"Thank you Abby."

When Ziva walked into the bullpen, her cell phone rang. "David"

"Hello Miss David. I am Ronald Smith, the owner of your apartment building. I have called to inform you that it has burned down."

"What! How!"

"Why do not know. No one was inside at the time. Everyone said a man claiming to be me went to their door and told them there was a gas leak and they needed to get out immediately."

"Did they say he looked like you?"

"No he did not. Look like me that is."

"Ok. Umm… thank you."

Ziva sat down her brain still registering that she was homeless. Until a light bulb went off.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Tony "Is something wrong Ziva?"

"I think someone tried to kill me today"

Ziva's stomach churned. Her phone vibrated which indicated she had a text. It was in Hebrew. It said "**Miss me kitten? I told you I would get revenge. The fire was only the beginning. Everyone you love is going to die. Gibbs. Vance. James. Aria. Abby. And Tony. By the time you have read this you have approximately thirty seconds to live.**

**Love,**

**Hashim"**

Ziva ran to the stairs with Tony close behind screaming "James. Aria."

Then she heard a bang and the last thing she heard were Aria, James, and Abby's screams. Then her world went black.

**I'm so evil! Cliffhanger! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! I AM PRETTY SURE IT WON'T KILL YOU! **

**~Soccergil98**


	9. NCIS Fanfiction Chapter 9

**Hey! **

**I just got back from school. It was just another ordinary day at school: hot, boring sweaty, and smelly. It is usually okay except today it was 100 degrees and the only room in the school that is air conditioned is the library. **

**Lol, so… it was also funny too. There was a fire drill, then I fell asleep in language arts class (Our school has language arts in blocks. Which means we have double the normal about of time for our periods. So basically, it is two periods instead of one. Every period is 42 minutes.), then I sat by the funniest person in our grade at lunch, I "accidently" tripped one of the popular girls, sat next to the British kid in math, and got threatened by one of my teachers to give me detention. Crap! I am going to have a TON of homework. I kind of forgot what I have, so… yeah!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

When Ziva came to her senses it was eerily quiet. She couldn't remember what happened. She tried to look around but was unsuccessful seeing as to pieces of metal were on either side of her. She couldn't see anything, it was pitch black. All of today's earlier events came rushing back to her. She remembered. Hashim had sent her a text. He set the bomb. She just hoped her phone wasn't crushed in the blast so she could get proof for Gibbs. He would believe her, just not Vance. She remembered Tony.

She tried to call him but just resulted in a weak whisper in a voice she barely recognized as her own. She swallowed a few times and cleared her throat. Her throat hurt less. She tried again "Tony!" "Tony" she coughed. She just realized how much dust was around her. She coughed again and thought of Aria, James, and Abby. And Gibbs. She didn't even know if he was in the building. "Ziva!" it was Tony.

"Tony! You are alive!"

"Ya. Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I think I am right above you. I am okay except two metal wedges are on either side of me. I am worried that if they start to slide" she stopped to cough. It was getting harder to breath. "they will crush me"

"Ziva. I will get you out. I'm okay except something is lying on top of me. I was just waiting to make sure you are okay. My phone is right in front of me. Except I can't reach it. I know! On the count of three in will roll over and maybe it will roll off."

"Tony." She could barely get her voice out. "It is too dangerous. Do not do it."

Tony replied "Ziva you're getting worse." He knew he had to help her soon.

"I." *cough, cough* am fine"

Tony sighed knowing she was not. He counted to three in his head and rolled over. He felt his muscles screaming out in pain but ignored them, he had to help Ziva. The metal slid off of him and landed with a thud.

He stood up shakily and looked down at his chest. 'Well' he thought 'There's going to be a bruise there tomorrow.'

He walked over to Ziva and saw her wheezing. He kneeled down next to her. It was way worse than she let on to be. She gad a huge gash in her head, probably from the impact, and the metals were, like she said, crushing her. Except on was wedged in her ribcage. She was right. If those things, he didn't even know what they were, starting sliding down, they would either drag her down, making a bigger gash (Which she would probably bleed out from), or it would break all her ribs and letting her bleed out. So, either way she would die.

She finally noticed he was above her. "Tony." Call Gibbs."

"Right." In his hurry to get Ziva and make sure she was ok he forgot to grab his cell. He walked a couple of feet to where he was previously lying. He grabbed his phone and pressed speed dial 1.

"DINOZZO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"Boss, we're trapped in NCIS."

"WE _KNOW _THAT DINOZZO! WHERE IN THE BUILDING?"

"Boss! Ziva's hurt and I don't know if Abby, James, and Aria are ok!"

"DiNozzo. Take a deep breath. They'll okay." Gibbs' voice sounded confident but his face knew that would be getting too lucky, having everyone live, if they weren't already dead.

Tony inhaled some air and coughed due to the dust. "Gibbs. Were somewhere around Abby's lab. I'm not sure how far the explosion threw us. I know we are on some sort of debris pile up. It is angled down and Ziva has metal crushing her that could slide down at any time. " At that moment the metal on either side of Ziva moved ever so slightly. Tony dropped his phone and ran to help her.

Gibbs was trying to stay calm. Tony and Ziva always stay alive. Tony was a cocky bastard, sure, but he always made it out alive. Ziva was a trained Mossad agent, she was trained for this stuff; she had been captured and tortured in Somalia for gods sake, she can live through everything. He thought of James and Aria. He had only known them a couple of days, but he felt like it has been forever. Then he thought of Abby. 'Not Abby!' he thought. She was like his daughter. She lived through crazy ex-boyfriends/stalkers and crazy number one fans who try to kill her, she can't die from this.

Gibbs thought of what was going to happen when McGee got back. He had gone to get Chinese food for t he team. Gibbs knew he wasn't going to take it well. Then he remembered Tony had his phone. Maybe Tony will get the brains to call Gibbs back and McGee can trace the call. He said they _were_ by Abby's lab. That doesn't help the rescue team at all. They could be anywhere now. Gibbs finally looked around and noticed his surroundings. He saw ambulances, maybe twenty in all. It looked as if the whole city was there. He knew that wasn't the case; but there were police men securing the area, fire trucks and fire men, ambulances, agents, reporters, and of course, the nosy citizens.

He looked towards the building again. He saw three agents being carried out on a stretcher. He recognized them as Ganes team. Ganes wasn't on a stretcher. Gibbs realized it was selfish to think of only his team. There are so many other people stuck in there. He decided to wait until McGee got back and go where Abby's lab used to be with another team of agents and find them.

Tony and Ziva were stuck. Literally stuck. The walls were threatening to fall diwn on them any minute.

Tony decided to take action. Maybe Gibbs or McGee could trace his call. He picked up his phone and dialed Gibbs.

"Tony! Don't hang up. McGee can track this." Gibbs said

"Got it boss. Im just going to put down the phone and try to help Ziva."

He tried calling for Abby, James, Aria, or anyone for that matter, for about the forth time.

Around the second time he called Ziva had started bleeding like crazy. She had lost so much blood that Tony couldn't stop it. She passed out soon after. He decided he had to get those things out of Ziva. Maybe if he could find his way to autopsy he could get a stretcher and try to wheel her out of here. If he found anyone on the way he could put them on the stretcher with Ziva. He couldn't help but smile at his smartness.

He started to dig through the rubble

Meanwhile, McGee had gotten back and was tracing Tony call. He was almost there except he wasn't used to this different kind of computer. He could get it though, he just didn't know if it would help eventually.

Tony had found his way to autopsy, successfully clearing a path for him to get back with. He quickly rolled it back to find Ziva awake. He decided it was now or never. He grabbed the pieces of metal and pulled them forcefully out of her. She started pleading like crazy. He pulled off started the slow and painful process of clearing the rubble and pulling Ziva.

He finally reached Abby's lab. The door was squashed and hanging by a hook. Tony didn't know how long he had been walking, but it felt like years. He looked around and couldn't see anything. He checked the corners and Aria, Abby, and James were lying there. Tony saw wires hanging from the ceiling and checked for pulses. They were alive. He grabbed James and put him next on top. He grabbed Aria and Abby and somehow managed to get them all on.

Gibbs started pacing. McGee still couldn't find it.

Gibbs was worried when he heard McGee say "OH MY GOD! TONY YOUR ALIVE.!" Tony left the cart at by his exit. He called "WE NEED AN AMBULANCE OVER HERE! FOUR SURVIVORS!"

"Thanks a lot McGee. I always thought you were smart enough to trace a call." Tony was wincing. He had been and scratched all over. His pants were cut all over. His hands were severely damaged from moving all debris and then he said "You guys owe me a phone. I'm gonna ride with Ziva."

Gibbs and Tim quickly followed after him and rode with the others to the hospital.

**Hola! Thanks for reading!**

**I live for reviews so if you liked it review.**

**Sorry it was so long. Once I started writing I couldn't stop. **

**Lol, anyways this story is not over. We still have more drama to get to. **

**~Soccergil98**


	10. NCIS Fanfiction Chapter 10

**Hey! **

**Thanks so much for reading!  
**

**I am dedicating this chapter to **_**Agent Aleu**_** and **_**NCIStwin1 **_**for being with me since this story first started, *Cure inspirational music* my first reviewers, my first supporters… I LOVE YOU GUYS! *Cut inspirational music***

**Remember to review!**

**~Soccergil98**

Tony was loaded into an ambulance, wishing he could just go to sleep. Except he couldn't, the stupid paramedics kept yelling at him.

He was also angry that Gibbs chose to ride with James and Aria instead of him. It's not like he was mad with Gibbs, but Tony did save all of them; and Gibbs had known him for way longer.

He wondered how Ziva was doing. She was in a terrible state when Tony had helped her.

Next thing Tony knew there was a sharp pain in his stomach. He started breathing heavier and he could see a paramedic force an oxygen mask on his face. His stomach was killing him. He started crying out in pain. The paramedics were yelling something he couldn't hear. His vision was getting blurry. He blinked and it just got worse. His stomach was hurting, worse than anything he has ever felt before. He felt a burning, stabbing pain, and then he felt nothing.

Gibbs arrived at the hospital before Tony, and at the same time as Ziva. . Ziva was stable, but she had a concussion, three broken ribs and she had a dislocated shoulder from the impact. She could slip into a coma at any time. James was protected by Abby and Aria jumping on him and holing him tight. James was fine except for a sprained arm, and some cuts from debris. Aria had a small concussion, thanks to Abby who Aria had landed on. Abby was in the worst shape of all of them, she had a major concussion, she was in a coma (the doctors say she will most likely wake up in a few days), she has a broken leg a broken rib, bruises and cuts all over her body, and she is losing a lot of blood. Gibbs had fate in them, he was ready for whatever cuts and bumps Tony had, but he wasn't expecting what he saw.

Three paramedics were shouting things Gibbs didn't understand. Tony had an oxygen mask on his face, he was moving uncontrollably. One of the paramedics noticed Gibbs and stayed behind to fill Gibbs in.

"One of his ribs broke and has punctured his lung. His rib was resting on top of his lung but when he lay down it moved and punctured it. He could have a heart attack or go into a coma at any time. He is internally bleeding and if he enters a coma while were operating he may never come back out."

"What is the chance he will live?" Gibbs asked, afraid to hear the answer

"The truth or the doctor version?" The paramedic asked

"Truth"

"There's a slim chance he'll live. I am sorry."

"Thanks"

Gibbs stood there, not believing what he had been told. Tony survived the plague. Hell, ten minutes ago he was walking and yelling at McGee.

He saved everyone. Gibbs had thought he was okay, that's why he rode with Aria and made McGee ride with James. They were going to live, and Tony now could die. He had thought Abby was the worst, but she would survive. He wondered what Tony was thinking right before the passed out. He was probably mad Gibbs didn't ride with him. He was probably thinking Gibbs had known him longer, he would be pissed at him when he woke up, if he ever did.

Tony was a hero. And now he may never know.

Tony could hear nothing. See only black. He was getting frustrated, he had to pee. "Crap." He thought. "I forgot to return those movies to the _Blockbuster_. Now I'm gonna have to pay a huge fine. That can't happen, not after last time."

He didn't know what was happening. He tried to move, only to result in, nothing.

Ziva could slowly feel herself regain consciousness, then slip out of it. She started to hear voices, and a constant beeping. She tried to talk but she couldn't get herself open her mouth to work. She was going to kill someone if they didn't help her wake up! She willed herself to move something, anything to let the people know she was awake. She felt herself twitch her fingers. She smiled victoriously, on the inside.

Aria could feel pain and only pain. Her head felt like it would explode. She knew she was in a hospital, she just was too lazy to open her eyes, or, something like that…

James wanted to wake up! So badly! Except he was drugged, he heard the doctors say so themselves. They gave him some sort of crap medicine to keep him sleeping. He just wanted to watch TV! Grrrrr…

Abby was smiling. Only, she didn't know why. She kept hearing people say stuff like "She is heavily drugged. How is she smiling?" And a person she was pretty sure was Gibbs said "She's Abby."

Aww… she would have to thank him later. Oh! Then she could have a Caf Pow!

Yay!

**Sorry it's so short guys!**

**I had to rush, have to go to musical rehearsals.**

**I don't own Blockbuster or anything else that was real. Or NCIS! **

**Also, I'm not a doctor. Sorry if what happened couldn't happen in real life. **

**If you love this story, review!**

**~Soccergil98**


	11. NCIS Fanfiction Chapter 11

**Hey! Thanks for reading! **

**I am dedicating this chapter to **_**jesus4eva **_**for her reviews and love! **

**Please remember to review!**

Tony could hear things, people. He could hear the constant beeping of his heart monitor. He heard Ziva and Abby. He was glad they were okay. He could hear a doctor, Gibbs, and McGee. He had been hearing things for years, or what seemed like years.

For probably the millionth time this week, he willed himself to wake up. But no matter what he did, he couldn't wake up. He was getting frustrated, no forget getting, he was pissed.

Gibbs and Abs were talking.

Abby was the first to speak "Tony! You have to wake you, you have to! What are we going to do without you! James and Aria are awake too. They aren't allowed in the room, only people over the age of eighteen are. But James wants to tell you he returned your movies. He knew you would want to hear that. Ziva bought you a plant. Sorry she isn't here, she has three broken ribs and the doctors won't let her leave. So I guess technically McGee bought you a plant under her orders so you got to wake up to see it Tony you have to! Do it for Ziva and Gibbs and me and James and Aria an-"

"ABS!" she was cut off by Gibbs

She continued slower and quieter "Tony. Please wake up. If you do I promise I will buy you unlimited movies from Netflix as long as I live. You are a hero Tony. Please." She started crying,

Tony wanted to wake up. He wanted the unlimited movies and wanted to see Ziva and her plant and Abby's smiling face and Gibbs' head slap and McGee's dorky stutter. He wanted to wake up. And he also _really _wanted those unlimited movies.

He heard a door shut and figured someone came in or went out.

He heard someone shuffle to his bed and stand there. It was Gibbs "DiNozzo! You better wake the hell up or you ass is going to be fried!"

Tony knew he was serious. He was screaming at his brain. "Come on DiNozzo! Gibbs is serious! You love your job, and you love your ass, and Ziva and Abby and Gibbs and McGee and James and Aria. You even kind of like Vance. Well, not really but you can if you let me wake up! COME ON BRAIN! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!

Tony felt himself slowly open is cracked eyes "I'm awake boss!" Tony mumbled. He smirked knowing Gibbs was shocked it actually worked.

He pressed the nurses call button and a minute later a nurse with red hair and green eyes came walking into Tony's room.

She looked up and said "Can I help you with something?" she looked at Tony and saw he was awake. "Oh My God! You're awake! I'll call the doctor! She ran to the nurse's station and went on the intercom.

"Paging Dr. Benoit. Dr. Benoit to room 385 please. Thank you.

"Wait, Gibbs! Did she say Benoit!"

"Yeah DiNozzo. She did"

"Oh no. This is going to be so awkward. Boss, what do I do? She could kill me and say I had a seizure or something. Oh God!"

"DINOZZO! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Sorry boss"

Jeanne walked Tony's room without even looking up.

"Hello Mr. DiNozzo"

"Umm… Hey?"

Gibbs chose that moment to walk out of the room. So now Jeanne and Tony were alone in the room.

"It looks as if you were very lucky Tony. I guess good things do happen to people like you." She said

"People like me?" Tony asked

"Yes. Filthy lying bastards."

"Jeanne" Tony pleaded

"No! Stop it! I got it! It meant nothing! I was a joke, an assignment. Let's just put it behind us okay? A couple days and we won't ever have to see each other again!"

Tony decided to tell the truth "Jeanne. You were my assignment; you were part of my job. But I fell for you. I didn't want to admit it at the time; because if you ever found out, it would break you're heart. But I failed with the breaking of the heart. I loved you Jeanne and I still do and… I am sorry"

"You told me it wasn't real Tony. You told me that to my face."

"I lied so I didn't hurt you more Jeanne!"

Tony's heart rate sped.

"No! By saying that you hurt me even more Tony! Don't you see? If you didn't lie I wouldn't have felt so _disgusting_ because I fell for your act!"

Tony's heart was speeding as Jeanne realized what she had done. She sat down on his bed and out the oxygen mask back on his face. She was talking calmer now. "I'm so sorry Tony. You are my patient and that was uncalled for. You'll be okay. I'm glad you are awake." She smiled

Tony felt his heart warm up. He missed that smile. He never really moved on, he still loved her.

"I love you Jeanne"

"I love you too Tony"

Ziva was sitting outside Tony's door in her wheel chair. When Gibbs had told her Tony woke up she demanded the nurse let her go or she would kill her slowly and painfully. The nurse let her go herself. No one stopped her, seeing as how she punched a male doctor yesterday when he told her she couldn't leave the room.

Ziva heard the whole thing.

She saw Tony's smile when Jeanne told him he loved her.

She felt his happy aura and his heart swell.

She felt her heart break.

Abby had run out of Tony's room crying. Her eyes were full of tears and she didn't even realize where she was running. Tony couldn't die. He was invincible. He always lived. She felt herself slip. 'Well, that's what I get for running around blindly in a hospital' she thought. She wasn't even phased or scared when she went flying though the air. All she thought about was Tony. And how much money she was going to have spend if he did wake up. With the Netflix and all.

Abby didn't feel herself hit the floor, or a wall. Instead she felt herself knock down something and land on something. She realized it was a person. She looked up "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. Please forgive me."

She felt the person hug her tightly. It was McGee. "Timmy." She whispered "what if he never wakes up"

"It's okay Abby. You're a mess. You just got out of the hospital too. All this stress isn't good for you. Why don't you come to my apartment and rest a bit?" Tim asked softly

"I don't know. What if something happens with Tony?" she asked

"If something does I will wake you up." Tim said simply

They realized they were still lying on the floor and got up, ignoring the stares people were giving them.

Tim carried Abby all the way to his car and drove off to his house.

Twenty minutes later he arrived at his apartment. He looked to his right. Abby was fast asleep. He scooped her up and was glad he had been working out lately so he could carry her.

Abby woke up when he tried to unlock his door with Abs in his arms.

She got down "Next time Timmy you can just wake me up."

"I'm sorry. You just looked so peaceful."

"It's ok. Do you have any clothes I can change into?"

"Sure" he replied

He gave her a grey MIT t-shirt and black sweat pants.

"Thanks Tim."

"No problem Abs"

Abby and Tim stared at each other until Abby leaned in.

Tim leaned in and they kissed with a burning passion.

Abby buried her hands in his hair and they jumped into bed. They broke apart, panting.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that Timothy" stated Abby

"Me too Abs. Me too."

Tim grabbed her hips and pulled her close to him and started to kiss her neck. She closed her eyes and they began undressing. They made love and fell asleep into a dreamless bliss.

**Okay! **

**Put your hands in the air and scream if you like this story. Just kidding you can just review.**

**Sorry about the Tony and Jeanne thing. I hated to write it but it makes the Tiva more dramatic.**

**How'd you people like the McAbby thing? Sorry if you thought it might have gotten a bit graphic. It's rated T so I don't think it was bad. Umm… review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. If I did Jenny wouldn't have died and Gibbs and her would've gotten married. Jeanne wouldn't exist and Ziva and Tony would get married and have beautiful babies. *sigh* At least they have Aria and James***

**~Soccergil98 **


	12. Author's Note

**Hey peoples!**

**Sorry this isn't another chapter. Don't worry, I am still continuing, I'll probably post tomorrow. **

**I am just saying that my story **_**Just Another NCIS Fairy Tale **_**is not going to turn into a Teanne, it is still definitely Tiva.**

**I am working on my new story too, and I have tons of homework and sometimes it's hard to write.**

**So, I guess that's it. Just another useless note.**

**~Soccergil98**


	13. NCIS Fanfiction Chapter 12

**Thank you for reading! I figured I should probably write this for you! **

**Also, I have a new story it's called **_**Camping in an elevator**_**. Please check it out! **

**The link to it is:**

**.net/s/6304156/1/**

**On with the story! **

**~Soccergil98 **

Tony had to stay in the hospital for two weeks until he was allowed to leave. He was still kind of confused about the Jeanne thing. It wasn't bad, he admitted. She would come into his room after her shift and tell him about her day. She would kiss and hug him. Sometimes she would bring him extra food from the cafeteria. All in all, he would say being in the hospital wasn't so terrible.

Except, Ziva never visited him. He wondered how she was. McGee would come into his room and tell him how everyone was. Every time he would ask about her, he would say she was almost out of the hospital and then change the subject.

Well, she had been 'almost out of the hospital' for two weeks now and he was starting to get worried.

Sometimes he could hear Ziva in the hall. He knew it was her because there were screaming and death threats followed by cries of pain.

Tony knew something was on her mind. He knew she hated hospitals, but not so much that she would punch someone.

He just hoped she would tell him about it.

**XXXXXXX**

Ziva had had enough if this hospital. The doctors were telling her the same thing: "You should have healed completely by now. We are not entirely sure why, but we think there was an event that piled a lot of stress on you. Do you have any idea what could have caused this?"

Ziva always answered "No"

But she knew the real answer "Yes"

It was all Tony's fault. Maybe he didn't mean it but he was the one that hurt her. Maybe she could kill that…Jeanne was her name.

Only that wouldn't work. Tony would just go back to forgetting about her.

She would talk to him. She would tell him how she felt. Maybe he wouldn't feel the same way, but at least he would know how she felt.

**XXXXXXX**

James sat on his sister's hospital bed, entertaining her with stories he made up.

He would tell he a about the Tony's new girlfriend, about how Ziva knew Jeanne and Tony were dating and how she wasn't getting better because of that. Ziva had gotten weak and told Abby everything and of course, everyone knew very soon after that.

He told her that he had gotten his very first Gibbs head-slap. He smiled a billion watt smile at that.

**XXXXXXX**

Aria knew James was having a great time being out of the hospital.

She was glad she was getting released today, even though she was worried about Ziva.

**XXXXXXX**

McGee knew he should tell Tony the truth about Ziva. But he didn't want Ziva to kill him. Once she got better anyway.

Everyone knew Ziva wasn't getting healed fast enough because of Tony. He didn't want Tony to get upset and not get healed either.

He was doing the right thing, right?

**XXXXXXX**

Abby didn't know what was wrong with Tony. How could he do that to Ziva?

But she couldn't think about that right now. She had to go over to McGee's apartment to clean out his spare room for Aria and James. She would be their makeshift Ziva. Except the fact she isn't a trained assassin.

She was so excited!

Ever since she and McGee had sex, she had been so happy! He would buy her things, go shopping to her favorite stores, give her foot massages, and always show his affection towards her. And the best thing he did was buy her daily Caf Pow's!

**XXXXXXX**

Ziva walked to Tony's room. She had somewhat of a limp since it was the first time today she had moved. For most of the day she had been lounging about reading magazines, wishing Tony would stop by her room so they could talk. But, like usual, they were both waiting for each other to make the first move.

She walked to his room and heard a voice, Jeanne's voice. That voice made her sick. "How could he pick that, instead of me?" she thought angrily.

She realized they still didn't know she knew, so she stood back and knocked at the door. She waited until she heard Tony call 'come in'. Jeanne was reading a chart, playing doctor. "She is so stupid" thought Ziva

Tony smiled but his smile quickly faded when he saw the bruises all over her, how she limped when she walked, and how she winced and grabbed at her ribs when she took a step. He wasn't used to seeing Ziva so helpless, and it made him feel sick. He got a feeling Ziva knew who did this and he would probably strike again once they were out of the hospital.

He looked up at his doctor "Jeanne, could you give us a minute?"

"Sure." She smiled. She didn't know how much Ziva wanted to kill her right now. "I'll go get you something from the cafeteria. Bye Tony."

Ziva limped to a chair that was pulled near his bed. She sat down shakily and grunted and winced because of the pain.

Tony's face matched her own, scared and hurt.

"So, you and Jeanne?" she tried to act casually as she started coughing which made her broken ribs hurt even more

She tried to smile as tears filled her eyes because of the pain she was in.

Tony spoke just above a whisper "Why aren't you better Ziva?"

She decided to tell him now. "They think it is because of stress. I tell them I do not know what could of caused it" she paused and took a deep breath which rewarded her with another coughing attach and more tears. She laughed at how pathetic she was, here, _admitting her feelings _to a man whom she worked with, while they were in a hospital because of her mistake.

"Tony, I love you. I was afraid to admit it before because of rule #12. I know about you and Dr. Benoit. I know you do not think of me that way but I had to tell you. I was never going to heal if I kept lying. I know you love her that is fine. I had to tell you. I will go now."

Tony grabbed her hand "Ziva wait! Please, don't go." He said

"Why Tony? Your _girlfriend_ will be back soon."

"Ziva, I love her, but I don't think I am love with her. I'm confused but I know I love you too."

Jeanne appeared around the door with tears in her eyes "I knew I shouldn't have fallen for you… AGAIN!

She ran out of the room.

Ziva looked at Tony and Tony smiled and said "that was easier that I thought it would be."

"Yes. I must admit I would at least fight for you."

Tony smiled "Well then… you look tired, why don't I walk you back to your room?"

"Sure Tony." They both smiled and looked into each others eyes. They leaned in until their lips met. Ziva could hear Tony's heart rate speed up. She smiled into the kiss. Tony pushed his lips against Ziva harder and responded by putting her arms around his neck.

The heard someone clear their throat. The split apart and saw a nurse standing at the door, looking embarrassed. She spoke "So… y-your… Z-Z-Ziva. Good to meet you. T-tony it is time to take your medicine." She looked at Ziva who simply stared back, the nurse continued talking ""I-I-if that is… o-ok with you, m-m-ma'am."

She smiled of course. The nurse left and Tiny started laughing "What did you do? Now you are a hospital legend. And not in a good way."

Ziva smirked "That is for me to know and you to find out."

Ziva stood up and started walking towards the door "I love you Tony" Ziva whispered

"I love you too Ziva"

She laid back down in bed right as her doctor came walking through t he door. He looked at her readings and what not and smiled. "Well, Miss Da-Veed." She smiled. No one was going to forget her name after yesterday. "You seem to be healing like lighting now. Whatever you did you keep doing it"

She smirked "I guess I will have to. Doctors orders, yes?"

"Correct. Well Ziva, if you keep healing this fast you will be out in no time, around the same time as your collogue, umm… Tony DiNozzo!" he smiled and left

Ziva knew she had to catch Hashim, but right now, all she could think about was that kiss between her and Tony.

She smiled, knowing everyone was safe. For now at least.

**Awwwwwww… How cute was that! **

**Ok! I dropped the Jeanne, and the Tiva is in the station as one of my lovely reviewers put it. **

**Anyways, you have your Tiva, now I expect tons of amazing reviews. **

**Lol, jk. Kind of. **

**Thank you for reading! **

**Please, please review!**

**Yada yada, I don't own it. Blah blah blah NCIS.**

**~Soccergil98**


	14. NCIS Fanfiction Chapter 13

**Thanks for reading.**

Two weeks had gone by and Ziva was ready to leave. She could walk again, and she assumed she could fight.

If she could to those things she could go back to work.

Too bad her work was blown up.

She wondered where they were going to have their makeshift NCIS.

She had been waiting an hour for a wheelchair to come. She was stuck here with only a crappy magazine to keep her occupied. She groaned and threw it at the wall.

Where was the person with the wheelchair?

Someone cleared their throat at the door and knocked.

"Come in" she called

She heard the sound of the wheels being pushed on the clean hospital floor.

In walked Jeanne, holding a smirk on her face, of course it had to be her.

"Dr. Benoit" she nodded curtly

"Miss David" clearly mispronouncing her last name on purpose

"It is _Dah-Veed"_ she snapped

"Oh right. I am _so _sorry."

"Just get me out of here." Ziva was losing her self control

"Right away _Miss_"

She walked over to her bed, and Ziva stiffly climbed in.

"How is the weather today Dr. Benoit?"

"Oh I don't know. I have been here since four a.m."

"What a shame."

"Yes. It is."

Jeanne then pushed Ziva's chair into a wall.

"Ow! Watch where you are going"

"Of course, I am sorry Ziva."

They went into an elevator, much bigger than the one they had at NCIS. Ziva sighed when she thought of NCIS. It was blown up, because of her. Because of her want to be happy. She should have just let Tony or McGee take them. No. She made no mistakes. But no matter how much she _tried_ to convince herself that, she always knew she was wrong.

She realized they were almost at ground level. She had been thinking for a long time.

Until Jeanne pushed the emergency stop switch and every thing became darker.

"Why did you do that?" Ziva asked confused

Jeanne turned around, and she had a knife in her hand. A very large one too.

Ziva gulped, she should have trusted her gut, when she knew Jeanne was never going to give up so easily.

Could Ziva fight? She thought she could; only she never thought she would have to.

"Jeanne?" she tried to calm her

A slap across the face "Shut up bitch."

Ziva breathed in. "I never thought of you as the violent type"

"Please, do you think I went my whole life without knowing my father's job? I was supposed to take over the business. Look at me now. This would have made my dad proud." She laughed "I guess you wouldn't know what that feels like. I know your father would never love you the way mine did. Even when you shot your own brother, Ari, under his orders. He _still _didn't love you. He sent you on a suicide mission in Somalia. No _loving_ dad would _ever_ to that to his daughter."

Ziva's blood was boiling. "I can't believe Tony ever loved you."

"Believe it bitch"

Ziva stood up and kicked Jeanne in the shins, trying to make her drop the knife. She swung her fist and it collided with Jeanne's cheek. She gasped and swung her knife. Ziva grabbed her arm before it came any closer. She twisted it and Jeanne dropped the knife. Her eyes opened up wide, she didn't know Ziva could fight. Ziva swung her leg and knocked Jeanne off her feet. Jeanne crawled towards the knife trying too grab it. She succeeded and turned over so she was pinning Ziva down. Seeing Ziva gasp as she sat on her broken ribs, she ran the knife along her stomach. Ziva gasped and tried to grab her hands. Jeanne pushed harder, smiling when she saw the blood run off of her victim.

Ziva felt Jeanne's hands grasp her throat. She couldn't believe she let Jeanne overpower her so easily. She closed her eyes and willed Jeanne to let go of her.

She looked to her right and saw Jeanne had laid hand there. She was waiting for Ziva to die.

Ziva moved and grabbed the knife before Jeanne knew what hit her. Ziva rolled over and pinned her down. She was struggling so Ziva plunged the knife in her stomach, as if she wanted her to suffer, which she did.

Ziva could feel herself losing blood, fast. She cut Jeanne in the arm until she lost enough blood to pass out.

She used Jeanne's doctor coat and pressed it to her wound. She grabbed Jeanne's cell phone and dialed Gibbs' number.

"Gibbs"

"Hey Gibbs." Ziva winced when she pushed harder on the wound

"Ziver? What's wrong? Are you out of the hospital yet?"

"No. My…" she coughed and became very dizzy. "Escort. Was Jeanne."

"Ziva! Where are you? What's wrong?"

"Gibbs… she… t-tried to kill m-me"

Gibbs was already in his car, ready to head to wherever she was.

"Where are you?"

"An elevator on Bethesda. H-Hurry."

Then the line went dead.

Ziva was losing blood, she couldn't think. She was dizzy and everything was blurry. She could remember Jeanne tried to kill her and they were in an elevator. She couldn't remember but she knew she had to do something.

'Come on! Think!'

Then she remembered. The emergency switch was turned off; she had to get it on for Gibbs. She stood up, which sent another wave of dizziness through her and made her fall down.

She knew what she had to do. She got on her knees and used the railing in the side to pull her to the door. To the right was the emergency switch. She started carefully crawling, until she reached her destination. Her vision became fuzzy, but she could see the switch.

She moved her hand up and pulled it down. Then her world became black.

Gibbs was a fast driver. Today was no exception. Today he was driving to save the life of on of his own. He grabbed his cell phone, narrowly avoiding a collision with a semi truck.

He dialed. .

"DiNozzo" Tony yawned

"DiNozzo! Get your ass up and make McGee drive you to Bethesda."

"I can drive myself. I don't know why you're making McGee 'babysit' me. What's going on at Bethesda?"

"Ziva." Was his answer

"Boss, who will watch the kids?"

"Abby"

Then he hung up.

Tony ran into McGee's living room where Abby, Tom, James, and Aria were watching a movie.

He grabbed the remote and clicked the power button

There was a chorus of 'Heys!' And 'Turn it back on Tony'

"Come on Tim, you're driving me to the hospital." Tony said, panicking.

"Tony what's wrong?"

"Ziva. Abby you stay here and watch James and Aria."

"No! We want to go help Ziva too."

"Fine." Tony agreed, knowing wasting time arguing was not going to help Ziva

They all ran out to McGee's car, where they had to squeeze for all of them to fit.

Ziva woke up to a very bright room. She blinked a couple times to get used to the light.

She was in a hospital, didn't she just get out of one?

"You're awake"

She turned her head and saw Gibbs

"Why am I here?"

"You don't remember?"

"No. wait, let me think." She closed her eyes and suddenly everything came rushing back to her.

"Is she dead?"

"No. she is in the room across from you. Ziva, do you really remember what happened? Because she is telling people that you tried to kill her first. Everyone believes her Ziva. You need to tell the truth."

"Gibbs" she couldn't believe he didn't believe her "You don't believe me?"

"Ziva. She is telling people you tried to kill her. I know you didn't, but the cops might not believe you. Ziva, you are an ex Mossad agent and she is a doctor with a spotless record. Who would you believe?"

Ziva's eyes filled with tears "Where is Tony?"

"Jeanne"

Ziva felt her heart breaking in two right there. How could he not believe her?

"What should I do Gibbs?"

"Get Jeanne to admit it. You could always bring a recorder in and record her confession."

"I will try that Gibbs. Where will I get a recorder?"

He pulled something out of his jacket pocket "I'm way ahead of you Ziver"

"Thank you Gibbs. I knew I can count on you."

Ziva called a nurse and asked her to bring her to Jeanne's room.

When they arrived she saw Tony sitting in a chair, talking about movies.

He looked up and was shocked "You're awake!" he stood up and hugged her

"Hello Tony." She nodded. At least they we not back together "May I have a minute alone with Jeanne?"

"Sure."

Ziva slowly wheeled herself next to Jeanne's bed. "We need to talk."

"I agree"

"Why did you try to kill me Jeanne?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on. There's no one here. I just want to know."

"Fine. No one believes you anyway. You took Tony away from me."

"That is the only reason."

"Yes. It was kill worthy. I guess both of our fathers taught us well."

"Yes. I guess they did. Why did you wait that long to try to kill me?"

"I didn't want to make anyone suspicious."

"You did a pretty good job of it."

"Thank you. You got your answer now, leave"

"Sure."

Back in her room Ziva and Gibbs went over what got recorded

"We have enough. She will go to jail Ziva. You're safe."

"Thanks Gibbs. For everything."

"You're welcome Ziva"

Two days later Ziva and Jeanne were released from the hospital.

Gibbs had turned in the evidence to the local LEOs and they were waiting outside to pick up Jeanne.

Tony had insisted he drive Ziva home and Ziva knew it was more than just being kind.

Once they were in Tony turned to her.

"Ziva, you have to be more careful. Why didn't you ask for another escort?"

"Why are you so worried Tony?"

"Ziva David, I love you and I don't want to lose you! You can't keep doing stupid stuff"

"It was not my fault she had a drive to kill me."

"I know."

Then Tony cupped her face, and kissed her gently. She kissed back, only fiercer.

She pulled away "Let's go. Aria and James are waiting for us back at my apartment"

"Ay ay captain"

"What?"

"Never mind"

**Ok so, **

**Here is the long over due chapter of mine. I didn't realized how long this chapter was until I did work count. Wow! I think it might be my longest chapter yet. **

**So, this story has a ton of stuff left for it so, it will be here for a while. **

**If you love this story and you love NCIS you should review.**

**~Soccergil98**


	15. NCIS Fanfiction Chapter 14

**Geeeeeeeeee! THE NEW SEASON OF NCIS OS COMING ON CBS ON SEPTEMBER 21! I AM SO FRICKIN EXCITED!**

REVIEW!

Ziva fell asleep; she couldn't help it, too many hospital drugs.

Tony kept looking in awe at how beautiful and not killerish she looked when she was asleep.

.

When they finally arrived at her apartment, he decided to gently shake her awake.

She woke up and pinned him down, her eyes glowing.

When she realized it was Tony she quickly jumped off apologizing.

He just smiled it off.

When they walked into her dark living room, he heard rustling; he put his arm around Ziva to protect her from whatever it might be.

Ziva didn't hear it because she was still a little off from the medication.

He switched on the light and people jumped up yelling "Welcome home Ziva!"

There were banners reading 'Welcome Home!' and 'We love you!'

She smiled. "Thank you!"

Ducky walked up to her and gave her a hug "No need to thank us dear. It was all Gibbs' idea."

"Gibbs!" they both asked, in shock from what Ducky had told them.

Abby ran over and yelled "Hey! I helped too!"

"Thank you Abby!" Ziva laughed and hugged her.

Aria and James ran out of her bedroom screaming "Ziva!" they attacked her with hugs and she hugged back. "It is great to be back!"

Ziva and Tony were ushered into the kitchen where a wonderful dinner was sitting on her counter.

"Wow. This looks wonderful! Thank you."

"Your very welcome my dear."

"Ducky you made this?" Tony asked sitting down

"Ya he did! Doesn't it smell good?" Abby squealed

"It really does" Tony said while sniffing a plate

"Ok everyone" Abby yelled for Ducky, "Time to eat!"

People came rushing in. Aria and James, Palmer and his girlfriend, McGee who sat down next to Abby, Gibbs and a mysterious redhead, McGee's sister Sarah and her boyfriend, Ducky and Dr. Jordan Hampton, and finally Director Vance came strutting in like he owned the place. 

"Thank you all for coming, those of who may not know me, I am Donald Mallard; but you may call me Ducky. I now present to you the main course; margarita chicken, spaghetti, and a fresh tuna casserole. The sides include garlic bread, vegetables, salad, and homemade pasta salad. For dessert I have made a strawberry cheesecake, and double chocolate brownies. The food is set up in a buffet style. Enjoy."

And at that, everyone got up and started racing towards her bar. She smiled at how happy everyone was.

After everyone ate their dinner they sat in her living room, to full to move. Even Vance looked like he ate too much.

"That was great Ducky" Ziva said.

Everyone agreed and smiled.

Gibbs stood up with his date and said "Well, I ought to be going. See you later Ziva. Tony. Bye everyone"

"Bye Gibbs"

Ducky and Jordan were the next ones to go, followed by Jimmy and his date. Lastly were Tim and Abby, who were contempt on leaving so soon, until Ziva stated they had been there for two in a half hours. Vance finally left; giving Ziva firms shake of the hand.

Now just Tony, James, Aria, and Ziva were left sitting on the couch alone.

"Ok everyone." Tony said. "Pack your things!"

"What? Why?" James asked

"Well, since Ziva never got around to getting a bigger apartment, you all are going to be staying at my place."

"Yes! Sleepover at Tony's! Come on Aria! We have to get packed!"

Ziva smiled at James' happiness, glad they got along.

Ten minutes later they ran out of her room, excited as can be.

"Ok! Let's go now! Were ready!"

They all jumped into Tony car and twenty minutes later they pulled up to his two bedroom apartment.

After getting Aria and James into bed Ziva crawled into Tony's bed. Tony laughed and took off his shirt. He began striping down and Ziva couldn't help but stare. He had been working out lately, and it showed.

"See something ya like Zee-vah?"

"Actually yes Tony, I do."

"You're not actually going to wear that to bed are you?"

"I guess I will change." She went over to her overnight bag and grabbed out short black shorts and tight black top. She walked into the bathroom and began changing.

When she came out, Tony was lying in bed drooling at her.

She jumped in beside him and kissed his check.

"How about tomorrow we go looking for apartments?"

"Sure" said Tony

"We can start working on the adoption."

"Sounds great" he whispered in her ear seductively

She smirked and responded "How do you fell about signing the kids up for public school. They go to school on their laptops. They are not going to make friends or learn to be social staying home all day."

"Sound great" Tony paused to kiss her on the lips "but I think we have to adopt them first."

"Then that is what we will be doing tomorrow."

She smiled and put her lips on his. He responded quickly by grabbing her hips and pulling her close to him

Then the fun began.

**2:30 a.m. **

Tony heard shuffling. He didn't want to wake Ziva up so he climbed slowly out of bed and grabbed his gun.

He peeked around the corner but didn't see anything. He walked with his back to the wall, very slowly.

Before he knew what was happening, two strong hands gripped his neck. He couldn't do anything. The man had in the perfect position so that Tony was unable to fight back.

He could feel himself slowly slip out if conscious. He had to act fast. He unlocked the safety on his gun.

The man laughed "Very funny agent DiNozzo. You are not going to shoot me" then he gripped his hands even tighter

'Wasn't trying to' thought Tony

Tony lifted his gun away and fired. Then he fell into a deep sleep.

The minute Tony got out of bed Ziva was awake. She figured he was just going to the bathroom.

When she heard the gunshot though, her first thought was that Tony was dead. Ziva's heart dropped to her stomach at that thought.

She grabbed her gun and ran into James and Aria's room.

"Get under the bed!" she told them, who were scared sick, "NOW!" she whispered

She saw a man moving down the hall to Tony's bedroom.

She aimed and fired.

The man was obviously thought she didn't think she had her gun with her.

She ran over to the figure and took away their gun.

Ziva pulled away his hood and gasped "Hashim!" she whispered

He looked up at her, gasping for breath

She couldn't let him live. She aimed a bullet for his chest and he smiled

"Good to see you again Ziva"

She fired

She told James and Aria they could come out, but that they had to stay in the room.

She closed the door and walked into the living room, scared of what she might find.

She saw Tony lying on a heap on the floor, his neck bruised, but okay. She tried to make him up, but he wouldn't budge.

She called Gibbs

'Gibbs"

"Gibbs. The man who blew up NCIS came here and tried to strangle Tony."

"You knew who blew up NCIS and you didn't tell up?"

"I am sorry Gibbs. I never got the chance to tell you."

"Fine. I'll be over in a minute."

"Thanks Gibbs"

The line when dead and Ziva dialed Ducky's number

"Donald Mallard speaking." She could hear Ducky yawn

"Hello Ducky, it is Ziva. There is a dead body at Tony's apartment"

"Are you all right dear?"

"Yes Ducky, thank you I am fine."

"Is everyone else okay?"

"Yes Ducky, thank you for caring."

"Your welcome my dear. I will be there in a minute. The real challenge will be to get young Mr. Palmer; you know how he gets wh-"

"Goodbye Ducky."

Two hours later everyone had come and gone and Ziva and Tony were trying to coax Aria and James back to bed. They were all squeezed in the queen size bed. They were telling each other stories.

Soon, they all feel asleep and were lying all squeezed together; knowing tomorrow would be a whole lot better.

_

**Thank you for reading. Sorry it took so long to update. Me and my mom have been fighting for a long time and I almost moved out so, I was preoccupied with my issues. **

**Don't worry about me though, worry about reading this story! And reviewing!**

**~Soccergil98**


	16. NCIS Fanfiction Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay. Writers block effects every writer, and its terrible curse had recently affected me. **

**So, once again, I am so sorry about the shortage of updates, I love all of my readers and don't think I don't. **

**Review!**

**~Soccergil98**

Ziva slowly opened her eyes. She rolled over and remembered they were squished.

She slowly got out of the bed, trying not to wake up everyone else.

Once she was up, she silently closed the door behind her.

She sat down on the loveseat in front if the TV and realized her stomach was growling. She walked to the kitchen and looked to see what Tony had for breakfast.

She grabbed eggs and bacon from the fridge and found some pancake mix in a cupboard. In his pantry she found a box of Lucky Charms and Coco Puffs. She hadn't expected Tony to have all this food.

She started eyeing a waffle maker and decided she would just make a feast.

While the stove-top started to heat up, she started to mix up the pancake batter, the waffle mix, and the eggs into three bowls.

When she decided the stove was hot enough, she poured the eggs onto the pan.

She remembered Tony saying something about how he liked omelets and decided she would make one for him later.

She would set it up buffet style on Tony's counter.

Then she lined up all the cereal Tony had on the counter, trying to make it look full.

She grabbed some bread and stuffed it in the toaster while she poured the eggs into a serving bowl and dropped the lid on top.

_Beep, Beep, Beep!_

The waffles were done and Ziva grabbed a spatula and dug them out.

She placed them on a large purple plate and ran over to the stove to flip her omelet.

The microwave beeped and she ran over and grabbed the bacon and set in a serving pan.

Both of the omelets were done and she managed to find a closable bowl to keep them warm.

The pancakes started to sizzle and she flipped them gracefully. She waited until they weren't runny anymore and put them in with the waffles. She heard a floorboard creak and felt someone behind her. They pushed her against the wall.

She grunted and elbowed them in the ribs. She grabbed the persons arm and twirled it around. She dove her body into his and pinned he man down. When she realized it was Tony and smiled and jumped up

"You know better than to sneak up on me Tony"

He chuckled and said "Well Zee-vah, I saw you cook and momentarily forgot you are a ninja"

"How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to know I should stop cooking, you're way better"

"Why thank you Tony"

"You know. For someone who likes to hurt people, you sure would make a good mother." Tony said

"I am a mother. To Aria and James. And you are the father Tony"

"Well than, are father's allowed to this?" he pulled her in for a kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck

"Yes they are. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to go finish making breakfast."

"Screw breakfast."

"I think Aria and James would beg to differ"

"Fine…" Tony mumbled as he walked into the living room

Ziva rolled her eyes and chuckled, Tony was such a child.

When breakfast was finished, she started to set the table. When she realized she was still dressed in her pajamas.

She walked into Tony's room and grabbed a change of clothes from her suitcase.

She closed the door and changed into a black ¾ length tee and khaki cargo pants.

Smiled when she noticed James and Aria were up, and they were helping Tony finish setting up the table.

"Well now that everyone is up, why don't we eat?"

After breakfast, Tony and Ziva cleared the table while Aria and James got dressed; they had a lot to do today.

Twenty minutes later they were loaded up in Tony's car.

Ziva had intended to drive but Tony stole the keys.

They were now driving to the local court so they could get started on the adoption process.

There was a heated argument of whispers in the back seat and James said "Can we drive by NCIS?"

Ziva didn't say anything. Tony felt bad knowing she blamed herself for the many lives lost.

DiNozzo finally answered "Sure thing bud."

It took longer than it usually did; Tony was driving slower than normal, scared to see what had become of NCIS.

They hadn't seen it since the bombing, and they were all afraid.

When they pulled up to the building, they were surprised to see the whole thing knocked down. There was caution tape all over and construction workers all over.

They all got out of the car in silence, and they all just stood there, at loss for words. Ziva was shocked, Tony was never speechless. Aria hugged her brother as Ziva roughly shook Tony's hand off her arm and started walking quickly towards the broken building.

Two police men were standing guard at the tape and grabbed Ziva's arm when she tried to pass them. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her badge. Their faces immediately turned to pity when they realized she had worked there.

She turned around and gave Tony a 'hurry the hell up' look.

She walked up to a group of four guys sitting on a bench.

"What are your plans?"

"Our what?" One brave guy volunteered

"Your plans to rebuild the building? When will it be back up?"

The guys were scared; they looked at one another for reassurance. The guy who had spoke before stated talking

"Well Miss, due to recent budget cuts, we don't have enough money to rebuild it. Right now were just working on clearing the rubble. A blockbuster might build on the land."

The man swallowed upon seeing the pissed off expression on Ziva's face.

She turned away from them and brushed past Tony, not caring what she was doing.

Tony turned to Aria "Go get in the car. We'll be there in a minute."

She nodded and took off, holding James' hand.

Tony sighed, Aria was so brave.

He remembered his original task, to find Ziva. She had been really emotional lately, he was really worried.

Ziva walked until she reached a close by gas station. She sat along to wall and breathed. She didn't know what to feel. She knew she caused the deaths of many people, and she knew people blamed her.

Her phone started ringing "David"

"Ziver" Gibbs used her nickname

"Gibbs"

"Are you near Tony?"

"No. Why?"

"He's on the news."

"What! Why?"

"The news eleven people came by the wreck, and wouldn't leave Tony alone"

"Oh. What has he been saying?"

"Mostly stuff about the devastation, but he also mentioned the girl he loved. Know anything about that?"

"No. I do not."

"He loves you Ziva"

"No he does not. Why would Tony fall for me?"

"Did you fall for him?"

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know Gibbs"

"Yes you do"

"Fine. I am… confused. I think I might have, I..."

"I just want you to know that I'm okay with it"

"Really?"

"Yeah. McGee and Abs already broke the rule, why not corrupt the whole system?" she could practically see his signature smirk

"Thank you Gibbs"

"Your welcome."

"Bye Gibbs"

"Ziver wait!"

"What is it?"

"Vance is throwing a banquet for Tony; tell him were having an NCIS dinner. The dance place uptown was rented. Dress is black tie. Aria and James are invited too"

"Okay. When is it?" 

"Tomorrow night at seven. Keep it a secret"

"I will Gibbs, thank you."

"Bye Ziva"

"Goodbye Gibbs"

She hung up the phone and stood up to start walking. She knew everyone had to be worrying by now.

Tony had to find Ziva. He was really worried about her. She could have killed herself, or let her guard down long enough to kidnap her.

He was near the edge of the curb when the news eleven crew car pulled in front of him and two people jumped out. He recognized the woman. It was Evelyn Nickerson, news eleven broadcast woman. She was fierce, firm but caring, and she really knew how to suck up information from people. Tony knew that her broadcasting car pulling up right in front of him was no coincidence.

"This is where it started. NCIS. The police force say they know nothing about how the bomb was set off or who the bomber is. Oh! It's an NCIS agent"

Tony kept his head down and tried to keep walking but she grabbed his shoulder making it impossible to move.

"Hello sir, my name is Evelyn Nickerson from channel eleven news. Would you mind answering a few questions for us?"

"Yes I would"

"Please? It will be really fast I promise"

"Fine. Make it quick"

"Okay, so what is your name?"

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo"

"Agent DiNozzo, did you personally know anyone who was lost or stuck in the building when the bomb went off?"

"Yes. I was trapped myself, I saved our forensic scientist Abby, the two greatest kids in the world, Aria and James, and I saved the girl I love"

"You saved four people by yourself? Are Aria and James you and your wives kids?"

"Yeah, four people. I almost died though. Although that wouldn't be the first time. Oh and no, im not married and no they aren't my kids. Me and my co-worker, Ziva are planning to adopt them"

"Wow, wait before you said that wasn't the first time you've almost died. Where were your other times?"

"Let's just say I've had my fair share of close shots"

"You are a hero Anthony DiNozzo, at least now the world will know. This is Evelyn Nickerson sighing out, channel eleven news." She flashed a smile

After the red light in the camera went off she turned to him "I'm so sorry"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome. I have to go soon but I was wondering if maybe you would like to maybe get some coffee sometime, I would love to hear some of your stories." She smiled and handed him a business card "Here's my card. Call me"

"Thanks I will"

Then she was gone.

Tony remembered his goal, to find Ziva.

Right when he was ready to set off, his cell rang "Yeah, DiNozzo"

"Tony it is me"

"Ziva! Are you okay"

"Yes. Get the car started, im almost there."

"Okay? Ziva are you okay?"

"Yes. I am fine"

"Ziva where-"

Ziva turned off her phone and jogged to Tony's car.

He was turning on the ignition when Ziva jumped in the passenger seat.

"Ziva! Are you okay?"

"I am fine Tony" she told him

"Okay" he said uncertainly "Who's ready to get enrolled in school?"

"I am!" James shouted

A few minutes later they arrived at the local Rosebay schools.

"Oh. School is still in session. Great now we can meet your classmates!"

"Oh brother" Aria said knowing they were going to make an impression on the school. It's not everyday when two kids; both with odd fashion styles. Aria likes to wear vintage clothes, floral skirts and leather leggings. She likes girly clothes and off the shoulder shirts. Also, like every other teenage girl in their area, she liked name brand clothes.

James likes to wear t-shirts and jeans.

So really Aria has the odd style.

Only she knew every kid would notice Ziva and Tony. Two federal agents strutting down the hallway, some of Ziva's many weapons exposed. Aria knew she would laugh at everyone's expressions.

"Come on! Get put of the car!" Tony shouted excitedly. Aria smirked; she knew he was going to find this fun. He obviously liked flaunting his ex-Mossad girlfriend.

"This should be fun" mumbled Aria as she opened the twin doors leading to the school

**XxXxXxXx**

**Okay so I know they should go to the navy base schools, but I couldn't help it! I wanted the other kids to be shocked. **

**Next chapter: Aria and James meet their new classmates. Ziva teaches Aria to fire a gun and Tony takes everyone out to dinner, which results in a shooting with one of Ziva's ex-Mossad boyfriends. He can't do anything without causing drama can he? Also, they go to Tony's banquet and Tony has a lunch meeting with Evelyn, which results in a very jealous Ziva.**

**I am so sorry about my lack of updates but stop complaining because this should hole you off for a while this chapter 2130 is words long. **

**Please review! **

**~Soccergil98 **


	17. NCIS Fanfiction Chapter 16

**Time for chapter 16!**

**Review!**

Aria rolled her eyes when she realized it was between periods and everyone in the halls stopped and started at them.

James walked closer to her and she just smirked and kept on walking,

Tony and Ziva were whispering and chuckling.

Ziva smirked and put her hand on her hip and pulling her hand backwards which revealed her gun and knife.

All the kids started whispering and momentarily forgot about getting to class.

Tony, being the prankster he is grabbed his wallet and flashed his badge to a group of girls that were whispering and giggling.

"NCIS, where is the main office?"

The girls smile faltered and she gulped but kept her cool.

"Must be one of the 'cool' kids" Aria thought

She pointed her finger and spoke in a shaky voice "T-that way sir"

"Thank you"

Tony started strutting down the hall, causing scared looks to be shared between the children.

"Hello girls" Ziva said in a quiet yet imitating voice

"H-hi?" A girl with long silky black hair answered

"What was so funny a minute ago?" Ziva cocked her head to the side

"Oh that. That was…nothing ma'am"

"I'm sure, oh and don't call me ma'am. Makes me feel old"

Ziva started walking away, fingering her knife. Some kids gape at her, some guys' waggle their eyebrows, and some people hurry away.

James hurries to catch up with her and Aria starts to slowly walk towards the office. She enjoys the attention.

When she starts to pick up her pace a young teacher comes running in front of her, yelling out orders.

"Get to class children! Your teachers won't be happy! Don't make me write you up!"

The kids hurry away and the teacher turns to look at Aria "Quite a show you put on there" she said

Aria smiled, the teacher had an australian accent.

"Thank you" Aria smirked "Ziva and Tony are attention hogs"

"Well, it didn't look like you minded"

"I didn't, it's not everyday I get this much attention"

"Well than, it seems we are having a conversation and I don't know your name"

"My name is Aria, you?"

"My name is Miss Russell; I'm the choir teacher here at Rosebay Middle school. Would you by chance be interested in joining choir this year?"

"I don't know… my dad never approved of choir. He always told me that it was unnecessary and that's part of why I didn't go to a public school. He told me and my brother, James, that we needed to learn discipline before anything else"

"Is that your dad back there? Because he didn't seem like the discipline inducing kind of guy"

"No that's not my dad. That's Tony; he's going to adopt me"

"The woman?"

"Ziva; she is too"

"Oh… Do you mind my asking what happened to your father?"

"It's fine, my dad was murdered" Aria shyly looked away

"Oh I'm so sorry" Miss Russell said quietly

"Oh!" Aria said as if she just remembered where she was "I'm sorry I don't know why I told you that. I'll just be leaving now." She smiled and started to walk away

"Wait!" Miss Russell shouted

"Yes?"

"Please consider joining choir"

"Thanks. I will"

When Aria finally made it to the office Tony and Ziva were already walking out "Thank you Miss Cantwell."

"No problem dear" an old woman, Aria guessed was Mrs. Cantwell, said. "Why hello dear. You must be Aria. My name is Mrs. Cantwell and I am the Vice Principal of Rosebay schools. Good to meet you." She stuck out her hand and Aria shook it "Here is your schedule. Now just let me find a teacher to be your guide" she stood out in the hallway with her hands on her hips and waited. Pretty soon Miss Russell came walking by and Mrs. Cantwell beckoned her over. "Maria, this is Aria. You will be her tour guide of the school. Aria, this is Miss Russell"

"Hey"

"Hello Aria. Nice to see you again"

"Well! You two have already met, splendid" Mrs. Cantwell said

"Well, Aria when you are finished, just meet us at the Elementary school across the street. Have fun!" Ziva shouted over her shoulder as she walked James and Tony across the street

"Well," said Miss Russell, "Shall we get started?"

"We shall" Aria said "Let's go!" Miss Russell squealed

**Sorry this was so short! **** Don't shoot! Don't shoot! Lol I'm so sorry… What with all my busyness… I've been reading this book for Mock Trial and I forgot I haven't updated in so long! School sucks, tons and tons of homework… **

**Oh! And im sorry I stopped it a crappy spot! I'm in a rush.**

**Thank you anyone who entered my one shot contest! For info if you're just reading this is on my profile page or in my last chapter.**

**Please review and THANKS FOR READING!**

**I don't own NCIS! :/ Although I wish I did :…(**

**Love you all, **

**~Soccergil98**


	18. NCIS Fanfiction Chapter 17

**Hi it's me! So last week I finally uploaded chapter 17 and I got no reviews! :( I really don't know why though… was it my writing? Am I losing my touch! I really hope not! Well I was mad at first but now I am willing to rewrite it… but if I don't get any reviews for this revised version I am going to be very angry so… please review and let me know what you think. **

"James! Aria! Get up! You don't want to be late for your first day of school!" Ziva yelled at precisely seven a.m.

Twenty minutes later a very tired James walked into the kitchen. "Aria's almost done in the bathroom. She told me to tell you that she'll be done any minute."

"Thank you James" said Ziva "Why don't you get some breakfast"

Right then Aria skipped into the kitchen, as bright and cherry as if she had gotten up at noon.

"Well Aria you seem excited"

"Who wouldn't be? It's my first day of school! Ziva! Will you drive me to school? I want to be early on my first day" She ran around the kitchen and grabbed an apple, her backpack, and a bottle of water

"Sure."

"Bye Ziva!" Aria yelled as she walked up the busy steps of her school

"Bye darling! Have a wonderful day at school!"

Aria smiled and stared at the school for a second. She snapped back into her senses and ran up the steps quickly.

She made her way into the main office and found the receptionist "Hi my name is Aria Andrews. I need my locker information please"

"Hello Aria. Wonderful to see you" The woman continued to press a button and print out a piece of paper. "Here you are darling."

"Thanks" Aria said as she walked out of the office. She looked down at her paper "hmm. I wonder if there is anyone here who can show me where my locker is. Number 1445. I wonder if it's upstairs or downstairs." She thought to herself.

At this point she realized she was standing in the middle of a crowded hallway and she was being pushed and yelled at.

She started walking around trying to find a teacher or someone to help her.

She looked down and proceeded to bump into someone. She quickly looked to see that she knocked into a super adorable boy. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!"

"It's fine. You must be new" the boy said as he stood up "Do you need any help finding something?"

"Yeah actually. I could use some help finding my locker. Its number 1445."

"It looks like were locker neighbors. My locker number is 1446. Follow me" the guy said as he quickly navigated the hallway saying 'hey' to a lot of people.

"He must be one of the 'popular' kids" Aria thought

The guy suddenly stopped in front of a row of lockers. "Here it is. By the way my name is Adam. What's yours?"

"Aria. Good to meet you" she said extending her hand

"Cool name. Hey! You look really familiar" Adam gladly shook it

A few seconds later a group of people walked up to Adam.

"C'mon man lets go to class!" A tall guy with brown hair said to him.

"I'll catch up to you guys" Adam said politely

"Okay see ya upstairs"

"Bye Adam!" a bunch of people shouted

"Why didn't you leave?" Aria asked Adam

"Um… I can leave if you want me to"

"No I just mean why didn't you leave a minute ago? With all of your friends. I can tell you have a reputation to uphold. I don't want it ruined because you chose to talk to a nerd like me."

"You're not a nerd. You seem cool and I'm a nice guy"

"Are you?" she challenged 'Oh gosh I'm turning into Ziva! I think I am flirting with him!"

"As a matter of fact I am."

Aria turned her focus on her locker. She couldn't figure out how to work it! She had never had to use a lock before seeing as this was her first time in public school. She soon got angry and kicked it.

"Need some help?"

"Yes! This is my first public school and I really don't know how." She sighed

"It's fine. Let me show you"

"Thanks!" Aria said happily "_I really like this new kid" _thought Aria

A minute later Aria's locker was opened. "Thank you so much! I don't know what I would've done today without you!" She gave him a hug. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I'm just used to hugging people when I'm happy or something!"

"It's fine. My family's like that too. Do you need any help with your books?" Adam asked

"No thanks I'm fine"

"So where's your next class?"

"Um… English with Mrs. Kermis"

"You're in my next period!"

"Do you think you could tell me how to get there?"

"I'll show you. Follow me!"

Adam lead Aria up the stairs and down a narrow hallway that was way too overcrowded and busy for such a small passage.

"Wow… is it always like this?" Aria wondered out loud

"Is what always like what?"

"The hallway… is it always this crowded and stuffy?"

"Pretty much. Some are better than others"

"I see." Aria said amazed at how everyone was so used to this. She didn't understand how people aren't pushing each other down stairs. The fourth time she ran into someone she was about to scream and push them out a window.

"Were here" Adam's voice said cutting off her thoughts "Welcome to torture"

"Oh? Why is it so bad? She seems nice"

"Just wait till class starts"

"I'm sure you're exaggerating" said Aria as she walked into he classroom.

"Mrs. Kermis? My name is Aria. I'm new."

"Aria! Why of course. Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl!" Mrs. Kermis said sweetly

While her teacher was grabbing her some papers and looked at Adam with a 'You were so wrong' look.

He raised his eyebrows as if to say 'Just wait'

"Here you are child" Mrs. Kermis said as she looked over her files. "When the bell rings I'll have you introduce yourself to the class"

"Sure! Thank you Mrs. Kermis"

Aria turned away and looked for any open seats. There was one open next to Adam. 'What a coincidence' she thought sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and quickly sat down.

Soon a group of people walked in and filled up the empty desks around Adam.

"I minus well introduce you to everyone"

Aria just smiled nervously. Now she was certain these kids were the popular kids. They all had perfectly done hair, flawless smiles, and they were all oozing confidence.

"Aria, this is James, Vicky, Lexi, Charlie, Emma, Zack, Alex, Ali, Laurie, and Mallory."

They were all silent. Mallory was the first to speak. "You're the new girl with the agent parents' right?"

"They're not my parents but yes I am"

Aria recognized the Mallory from when Ziva and Tony had caused the scene. She was one of the girls who Ziva scared to death. She also must be the queen bee seeing as how everyone was glancing at her to see what she was going to say to the girl whose parents' questioned her authority at the school.

"What happened to your parents?" Mallory asked suspiciously

"Mallory!" Adam sighed

"What!"

"Oh it's fine. My mom died when I was little and my dad was murdered a while ago. Ziva and Tony are adopting me and my brother James"

"Oh my god I am SO sorry!" She was quiet for a moment until she stuck out her hand. "Welcome to our clan"

"Thanks. It's really great to meet you"

"You too" Mallory said sweetly. "By the way; your name is really pretty"

"Thank you! Mallory is beautiful also!

"Thanks, but call me Mal."'

Before Aria could respond the bell rang. Mrs. Kermis stood up and walked to the front of the class. "Miss Andrews please come up to the front of the classroom. You are going to introduce yourself"

Aria got up and quickly walked to the front of the room.

"Whenever you are ready Miss Andrews" Mrs. Kermis said

"Hi, my name is Aria Andrews. Um… I don't know what else to say" she said as she looked at Mrs. Kermis

"Tell us about your family and your activities you like to participate in"

"Okay… My mom died of turmoil cancer when I was six. My marine dad was recently murdered and I had no family to go to. They were either all in jail, had some sort off addiction, didn't want to take the responsibility, or just didn't like us. I think most of it was that half of my family on both sides are dead. Since I didn't have anywhere to go two NCIS agents, Tony and Ziva, took us in. they are working on adopting us right now and I couldn't be happier. Tony is probably the funniest and most immature guy I have ever met. And Ziva is an ex-Mossad agent assassin person. Her dad is actually the director of Mossad. Oh! Last year sometime there was drama in NCIS and she went back to Israel where her father sent her on a mission he figured she would die in. she was kidnapped and tortured in Somalia, but she survived! And she really knows how to shoot a gun. And in my spare time I like to play soccer, basketball, tennis, sing, act, take pictures, paint and draw things, watch movies with James and Tony, and I love to spend time with my "family". Thank you!" Aria walked back to her desk

"Wow! That certainly was… interesting"

"Thank you"

"Wow! You're family sounds awesome!" James yelled for the whole class to hear

Everyone agreed and started yelling questions to her

"Boys and girls, settle down" Mrs. Kermis said. No one listened "Children" still no one. "HEY! I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP! I AM GOING TO WRITE ALL OF YOU UP AND YOU'RE GOING TO ROT IN DETENTION!" That shut everyone up "Now," Mrs. Kermis said in a quiet deadly tone, "Why don't you all take out your notebooks and answer the question up on the board. Aria, you brought a notebook correct?"

She hadn't "Actually, a notebook wasn't on the list of things I needed for this class"

"I need your parent's phone numbers"

"I can't guarantee they aren't on a case"

"They'll come in" Mrs. Kermis said confidently

"Here they are" Aria said as she handed her a sheet of paper with Tony and Ziva's numbers on them.

She angrily snatched it out of her hands and walked into the hall with her cell phone in hand.

"You're dead meat!" a kid, Zack, said to her

"Do you know what you got yourself into!" Lexi asked, terrified

"It wasn't on the list though"

"You saw how mean she was! You should have lied!"

"I don't believe in lying"

"Dude!" someone shouted across the room "It was nice knowin' ya!"

"Chill people! Tony and Ziva will come in here, intimidate her and leave. It'll be fine. And if I know Ziva, which I do, I know she'll yell at her and mess with her head! Just you wait" Aria said

"Aria" Adam said to her "No parent has ever stood up to old Mrs. Kermis!"

"Well not most parents are like mine"

**There you go! Do you like it! I hope so! Please review! I hope I can make it up to 100 reviews this chapter! The 100****th**** person will be mentioned and thanked in my next chapter! **

**Should I continue this story? I'm not so sure anymore…**

**Okay! Review please! **

**Love forever and always,**

**~Soccergil98 **


	19. NCIS Fanfiction Chapter 18

**Hey guys I'm back! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

Ziva was sitting at her desk watching Tony harass McGee. She laughed when Tim tried to use a terrible comeback he must've gotten from TV.

Her cell phone rang and she answered thinking it was Gibbs. "David" she said

"Miss David. This is Jean Kermis, Aria's English teacher"

Ziva clicked it on speaker

"It is _David_, not David"

"It is spelled like David; therefore I am pronouncing it as it is spelled."

"I am not from America so I can assure you it is pronounced _Da-veed_!"

"Ziva" Tony warned

She sighed. "Okay Jean. What may I help you with?"

"Your daughter has failed to bring the necessary materials to class with her, and I need you and your husband Tony to come in and we will have a conference and decide what is necessary to make sure this does not happen again"

"Of course Mrs. Kermis, we will come in right away"

"Get here fast; I do not have all day"

"You do not have the right to tell me-"

"Ziva!' Tony yelled

"Goodbye" Ziva said as she shut the phone off "Let's go Tony"

Tony grabbed his jacket, gun and badge and ran to the elevator after Ziva.

Tim smiled when he heard Ziva say to Tony "If that woman touches Aria I am going to rip her apart

Twelve minutes later Tony and Ziva walked to the classroom. When they found the class Mrs. Kermis was sitting at her desk and the class was sitting there looking scared.

"Ziva, I have a fun idea! I think we should-"

"Cause a scene. Yes, I was thinking the same thing. This teacher certainly is a horrible person, someone needs to put her in her place"

"See Zee, this is why I love you"

Ziva looked at him surprised "You love me?"

Tony, realizing what he said, turned away from her "Of course I do… I mean you're my partner and we're always-"

"I love you too Tony"

When Tony heard this he smiled one of his 20,000 watt smiles, one only Tony DiNozzo could do.

"Let's get this on the highway"

"What Zee?"

"You know… Getting it on the highway"

"Oh you mean get the show on the road"

Ziva gave him a death stare and Tony caved "Fine. Let's get on the highway"

They walked in the classroom with glares on their faces.

"Ah... Miss David, Mr. DiNozzo. Thank you for coming in" Mrs. Kermis said as she stood up and walked over them with her hand outstretched.

Tony just nodded and Ziva stood there giving her an icy glare that most adults would run away from.

Not Mrs. Kermis though, she just stood there staring back at Ziva.

"I swear" Ziva said very deadly "If you make me come down to this school one more time without probable cause _or_ if you lay even a _finger_ on Aria I will do things you wouldn't even dream possible. And I mean painful things."

"You wouldn't dare touch me!" Mrs. Kermis shouted

"If you pronounce my name incorrectly again I will"

"I am pronouncing it right!"

"I wouldn't mess with the assassin Jean" Tony said

"I-I"

"You what?" Ziva yelled

"Get out of my classroom!"

"Let's go Tony"

"I'll meet you out there sweetie. I'm going to have a word with Aria"

"Fine" Ziva walked out of the classroom.

"Hey Aria"

"Tony?"

He whispered in her ear "We are going to go house hunting today. I'm going to pick you up after school today with Ziva"

"Sure thing. I'm sure we'll find something"

"Bye. Love you. Ziva loves you too" he kissed her on the cheek

"Bye" she waved to him as he walked out the door

"Well Aria, that was interesting. Class! Pack up, its almost time to go."

Adam turned to her "Shit Aria! That was awesome!"

"Ya Aria! Ziva is hot!"

"Um… thanks Zack. I'll be sure to tell her that"

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

"That's the bell! Get out children"

Aria walked out of the class next to Mal and Adam

The rest of the day flew by. Aria met tons of new people, everyone had heard of what happened in homeroom.

At the end of the day Aria couldn't wait to leave. Her head hurt from all the names she was trying to remember. She spotted Tony's car and ran to it. James was already in and happily telling Ziva all about his first day of school.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Aria! Was your first day of school as fun as mine?" James asked

"Yeah James, it was. Did you make any new friends?"

"Yep! One boy already invited me over to play!"

"Cool! I'm very happy you made some friends" Aria told him

"So Tony, do you have any houses you want to look at specifically?" Ziva asked him

"There is one on Blossom Road in the neighborhood Blue jay Meadows. It's foreclosing because they had it listed for 700,000 dollars and in this economy not many people could afford it. So now the price is down to 263,000 dollars. It's a really good bargain; it's all fixed up with updated appliances in the kitchen and it's a six bedroom, seven and a half bathroom home. So basically it's a mansion that's priced really cheap!"

"I want to buy it!"

"It sounds lovely" Ziva said

"I've never lived in a rich neighborhood" Aria stated

"I talked to the owner today and I mentioned I had two kids and apparently if we moved there Aria and James would both have kids to play with. I wrote the names down. Check in my phone Ziva" Tony said as he threw his phone to her

"Aria's aged kids are Mallory Addison, Adam Smith, Ella Starling, Riley Madison, Erika Madison, Zack Reid, and James's age kids are Bobby Grotto, Sarah Madison, Joey Madison, Sam Evans, Oliver Smiles, and Ali Smith. Do either of you know any of them? It says the Smiths' and the Madisons' would be our neighbors."

"Yeah I know all of them my age… I met just about everyone today!" Aria said

"I know Ollie, Bobby, Sam, Joey, and Ali." James said "They were all nice to me today"

When they arrived at the house Aria's jaw dropped at the enormous size. The owner came running out and yelled "Come on in! I know you'll love it!"

Two hours later Aria, James, Ziva, and Tony were sitting in the dining room of the new house discussing the house.

"I really love this house!" James said

"Me too!"

"I think it is nice" Ziva said

"Should we get it?" Tiny asked

"Yes!" Aria and James yelled together

"What do you think Zee?"

"I like it"

"Should we buy it?" Tony asked

"It is such a wonderful home, such an amazing price. We would be stupid to turn this opportunity up"

"I agree"

At ten o'clock the family walked outside, the new owners of 12422 Blossom Road.

"I can't believe this! This is incredible!" Aria yelled

"Calm down Ar" Tony said, although he was smiling

"You do realize tomorrow we have to start packing" Ziva said as she walked past all of them to the car.

"Zee what's wrong? Why aren't you excited!" Tony asked

"I am very excited" she said stubbornly "Just drop it"

"You're not ex-"

"I SAID DROP IT!" she sighed "Come on let's go home"

The ride back to Tony's apartment was silent; everyone was hoping Ziva wouldn't snap.

When they got inside Ziva walked straight into the bedroom she and Tony share.

"Why don't you kids go do your homework?"

"Sure Tony"

"Ziva?"

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?" Tony asked

"Yes"

He slowly walked in "What's wrong?"

"Why would you think something is wrong?"

"Ziva I know you; and something is wrong"

"It is nothing"

"Please tell me" Tony begged

"It is just that, buying a house makes everything so real"

"Wasn't it real before?"

"I do not know. I guess it wasn't. I guess I knew I could walk out and leave everything behind. But now, with the house, and the kids, and I forgot to tell you but the adoption papers are coming tomorrow"

"That's great Zee"

"I know. I do not know what is wrong with me."

"Nothing is wrong with you. I love you Ziva David and I will never leave you"

"I love you too Tony" Ziva said as she buried her face in his chest."

All of a sudden they heard a crash, a door slam, and a scream "HELP! NOOOO PLEASE! NO!" Tony and Ziva drew their guns and ran toward the sound. "PLEASE NO! HELPP! ZIVA! TONY! NOOOOOOOOOO!" They were in the kitchen. "JAMES! NOOO! PLEA-" It was quiet. Tony and Ziva sprinted into the room.

They found Aria tied to the bed and knocked out, with tear stains on her cheeks. James was no where in sight. The window was open. Without thinking Ziva jumped out the window trying to chase after the person who took James.

Ziva landed on the ground when she was grabbed from behind. She swung her elbow backwards and knocked the wind out of the person. The person was determined though, and wouldn't let go. The person kicked her knees and she fell to the ground. She finally got a look at his face. She raised her gun but he was fast. He kicked it out of her hand and it went flying across the ground. She got up and tackled the guy. He rolled over and grabbed her neck. She kneed him where the sun don't shine and he let go of her neck. She jumped off of him and ran towards her gun. The man pulled out a knife and stabbed her in her abdomen. She gasped for air and reached for her gun. He stepped on her hand and picked it up.

Ziva wasn't giving up though; she swung he legs and tried to knock him off his feet. When that didn't work she tried to reach down to another gun strapped to her ankle. Before she could reach it though he punched her across the face and she passed out.

She awoke to blinding pain and water being splashed across her face. She opened her eyes she noticed she was in the back of a van.

"Welcome back"

"Who" she breathed out "Who-who are you?"

"You don't need to know"

"Where is James?"

"Gone"

_No! This cannot be happening, he's bluffing_

She sat up and kicked him in the shin. He wasn't affected though; she was weak. He raised he gun at her and she knew she was dead.

"No" she mumbled. She threw a punch at him. _Bang! _Then everything went black.

She saw nothing.

It was over.

The fight was over.

**Mwahahahahaha! A dreaded cliffy! Will Ziva die? Will she live? The more reviews I get the faster I will update! So push the little button and let me know what should happen.**

**So review and tell me how you like the story and message me and tell me what you think should happen. If I use one of your ideas I will give you full credit in the chapter I include it in. **

**Love you!**

**~Soccergil98**


	20. NCIS Fanfiction Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! I know I promised to be fast but I have had SOO much homework!**

**prettykitty473- Actually I had just noticed that when I posted the chapter! You were the only one who commented about that! I imagine it's because Ziva is my favorite NCIS character! She is always so spontaneous and trouble just seems to come to her. Well, in my writing it does! Anyway, thanks SO MUCH for standing by my side and being my 100th reviewer! If really means a lot to me!**

Tony had untied Aria and was comforting her.

He noticed she had a black eye and her arm was bent in an unnatural position. Also there were some physical bruises all around her body. He hoped she didn't have any internal injuries.

"He took James!" she cried

"Shh... It's okay. We'll get him back" although he wasn't entirely convinced

Then he heard something that broke his heart in two. A single gunshot. He didn't know who fired the shot and who was hurt or dead but it couldn't be good.

He managed to tell Aria to stay in the house and jump out the window all in one motion.

When he got outside he saw a white construction van; the windows covered with blood.

There was a crowd starting to form.

"Federal Agent! MOVE!" he shouted

He pointed his gun at the door and pulled it open. On the floor he saw Ziva David, the love of his life laying on the floor; a gunshot wound and several stab marks to her abdomen.

Then in the corner he noticed James, badly bruised but alive.

The tape came off easily thanks to all of his tears.

"You need to help Ziva!" James cried. "You have to help her!" he screamed

Tony couldn't stop the tears as they started to rush down his cheeks. He pulled off his jacket and applied pressure to her wound.

He grabbed his phone and called 911.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"We have a federal agent down. South of Main Street on the alley behind the apartment complex."

"Sir, an ambulance will be there as soon as possible"

"Hurry"

"Sir, is the victim breathing?"

"Barely."

"Is the victim conscious?"

"No."

"Okay Si-" Tony slammed the phone shut

Ziva started convulsing. She stopped moving completely and this is when Tony fully realized that the woman he loves might die today, and that it would be his fault he didn't save her.

"James! Go get your sister down here! When the ambulance gets here we have to get in fast!"

Tony started CPR. He could hear the cries of the bystanders, the screaming of Aria and James, and the approaching sirens. He didn't stop though.

Suddenly Ziva opened her eyes.

She gasped at grabbed at Tony's hands trying to pull them off of her gunshot wound.

"Tony" she hissed "Let go!"

"Zee. Calm down, you've been shot and stabbed. Don't move."

"He took James!" she screamed. Or at least tried to. He voice wasn't recognizable

When the paramedics arrived they put a neck brace on her. They were screaming things he only half understood. He, James, and Aria got in the ambulance and watched as the medics tried to save the girl they love.

"We got a pulse!" screamed the medic

But as soon as that happened they lost her again.

Tony grabbed her hand and held on for dear life

"Charge it!" a medic shouted Sir! You need to let go if her hand!"

Tony reluctantly let go.

"Clear"

The monitor started beeping steadily

"Joe! Call the ER. Have them prep a room for her; she has to go into immediate surgery."

The monitor suddenly became one long beep.

"Her lung is caving in!" screamed a medic

When they arrived at the hospital, the doctors rushed her into the emergency room.

A nurse approached them.

"Excuse me sir, I'm going to have to check these two out. Are you hurt too?"

"No. Just them."

"Okay. Is there anyone I can call?"

"I'll do it"

He stood up and walked outside.

He opened his phone and pressed speed dial #1.

"Gibbs"

Tony was silent

"DiNozzo! What's wrong" Gibbs sounded worried

"Ziva was… she was…"

"I'll be there in ten" Gibbs said as if he knew exactly what happened.

Tony sighed and called McGee

"Tony! What do you want!" He answered

"Ziva was shot, Tim. You need to come down to Bethesda"

"I'm on my way" Tim shut his phone, hoping for the best

DiNozzo called Ducky

"Anthony, my dear boy"

"Duck, Ziva has been shot and stabbed… You need to come down to the hospital"

"Oh dear, I'll be there as soon as possible" the old man said

'Should I call Palmer?' he wondered

"Hello?"

"Palmer, it's Tony. Ziva was shot. Come down to the hospital"

"Oh no! Is she alright?" Jimmy asked worried

"No" Tony answered as he shut his phone

He really dreaded making this next phone call.

"Tony! Hey!"

"Hi Abs"

"Oh no! What's wrong!"

"Abby-"

"Is everyone alright?" she asked worriedly

"No. Abby, Ziva was shot"

"No! Oh my god! Is she okay! Please tell me she's okay!"

"Abby, she died twice… She… was doing really bad in the ambulance."

He heard Abby crying on the other end of the line and hung up.

He prayed for the first time in a long time.

Tony DiNozzo prayed.

**I hoped you guys liked it! Please review and thanks to my 100****th**** reviewer prettykitty473! Thank you so much! I love you all so much! Please review!**

**~Soccergil98**


End file.
